The Things We Leave Behind
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: Follow Sonic and Amy as they search for their child who was taken from them as a baby. The baby itself is being raised towards darkness, except for her invisible friend Harrison who helps keep her light in check with her dark. A new anti-hero rises, and the Sonic gang will need help from Shadow to defeat it. Can everything be saved in time? Sonamy, Knouge, and Crails.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except, the werehog child. Alan/Orion, Sarah, Harrison and Project Odin belong to TheIrOnFORGE. The other characters all belong to Sega. **

**Prologue**

Shadow stood on a bluff over looking a giant metal airship. "I've completed my objective of locating Dr Eggman, should I attack the base?" He spoke in to the communicator located in his ear.

"Negative Shadow, we have a mission for you, you're to find Agent Rouge and your friends, you know who I mean." His commander spoke to him in a stern voice.

"Why should I go looking for that bat or faker and his friends? They can handle themselves." Shadow asked repulsed by the idea of having to encounter Sonic, whom he hadn't seen in months.

There was a sigh. "You are aware of what happened four months ago, correct?"

"I am well aware of what happened then, how is it relevant?" Shadow scoffed.

"The last time we heard anything from agent Rouge was two months ago, and the others are being evasive. We have reason to believe that she is hiding something from us, valuable information or something." The commander said.

"So you want me to bring her in? What about faker and the rest?" Shadow asked.

"Sonic and the rest are of little concern, Rouge will have to be questioned." Commander said in a clipped tone.

"Anything else I should know?" Shadow asked now beginning to get bored with the conversation.

"Yes, we sent recon teams around the forests in that area, there's been strange energy fluctuations the satellites keep reading there. We also have Intel that Scourge, is in the area, if you find him, take him down."

Shadow's interest was peaked once more. "If Scourge is there, I'll have to warn faker and the rest. Scourge is very dangerous, and I'll need fakers help to take him down. Does recon know what caused those energy fluctuations?"

"They have no clue, some of them speculate that its the aftermath of Dark Gaia's darkness, some of the believers in the supernatural, there was an eye witness report of an 'ash ghost' according to a local resident."

"An 'ash ghost'?" Shadow asked confused. "Sounds like something that would cause the energy fluctuations, is there anything else I need to know?"

"There is one last detail you need to know. We have been having reports in that area of a rogue G.U.N project, intelligence believe that it's possibly the rogue Project Odin, if you find it, terminate it, its a threat to all of us."

"How will i know if i see it?" Shadow asked taking in his surroundings, in case anything came upon him.

"There aren't many black hedgehogs are there? He's fairly easy to notice but very dangerous." The commander said as if it were obvious.

"All right, where is the location where all this has happened?"

"Near angel island, some of the energy fluctuations were even on the island, but it's not from the master emerald"

"Then I guess that will be my first stop, I'll report back when i have all the Intel, and when Scourge is dealt with."

"Copy that," the commander said. "I'll be waiting." The line went dead.

Shadow shook his head, he hated taking orders from others. He then reached up in to his quills and pulled out a red chaos emerald, that he received from Tails. "Chaos Control!"

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Shadow appeared on Angel Island, thankfully Knuckles appeared to be gone or he'd get an ear full from the loud echidna. He began to search around the area.

"Oh, hello, I've never seen you before, who are you? Sonics twin brother or something?"

Shadow whipped around to see a young light blue fox, he had brown eyes. He had some bangs reminiscint of Tails. He wore a red t-shirt and blue jean shorts, with red and white sneakers.

"Who're you?" Shadow asked on guard.

"I'm Harrison." The little fox giggled.

"No I am not Sonic's twin," Shadow said with a grimace. "I'm much more superior to that faker."

"What's your name then mister?" Harrison asked tilting his head to the side cutely.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to speak to strangers?" Shadow asked sternly. "You could get hurt wandering around like this."

"Nothing can hurt me." Harrison said bravely. "But mother said if I feel like I can trust someone, then it's ok."

"And you feel like you can trust me?" Shadow asked a brow raised. "I could be the baddest person you ever meet."

"No way." Harrison laughed. "I don't sense anything from you."

"Sense?" Shadow said shocked. "You have that power."

"You don't realize what I am?" Harrison asked scrunching his brow. "I'm a spirit."

Shadow reeled back shocked, how had he not realized this earlier.

"Ooh I sense something new...I have to go." Harrison disappeared.

"What was he talking about?" Shadow asked himself. The spirit of this child must be what's causing the fluctuations. He then decided to go and find Rouge.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Rouge was relaxing on her couch, eating some kettle corn, when a knock on the door disturbed her. She sighed as she set the bowl aside and walked to the door.

When she opened the door her eyes widened in disbelief at what she saw.

"Hello Rouge, long time no see." He said nonchalantly. "You've been M.I.A. for the last two months, commander has gotten worried...especially since you seem to be keeping something from G.U.N."

"What ever could I be keeping to myself?" Rouge asked cryptically.

"Well you were right in the middle of the Dark Gaia disturbance." Shadow replied leveling a glare at her. "What happened, you never gave a full report."

"I don't think it's any ones business, but those involved." She snipped. "Now please leave my house."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Shadow said straightening up. She backed away as he advanced on her. Just then her phone rang, she darted to the phone.

"Hello?" She asked her voice strained. "What?!" Her eyes watered at what she heard. "No I'll be there in a minute." She hung up and turned to Shadow. "I have to go." She hurried passed him, taking flight.

"Damn." He cursed as he watched her fly away. He couldn't know where she was going, so he wouldn't be taking her back just yet.

"Hey mister...do you know what happened to her?" He turned to see Harrison standing a few feet away, looking ready to cry.

"Happened to who?" Shadow asked.

"Anais."

"I don't know who that is." Shadow said his patience with today wearing thin.

"I think the bad man took her." Harrison said sadly. "They're crying...except her mommy, she isn't feeling anything anymore."

"What are you..." Harrison faded away. "Damn it, I wish people would stop just running away."

Shadow then teleported to the forest near Angel Island. He began to look around for any evidence of Project Odin. When he couldn't find any evidence of the creature, he decided to call it quits for now and teleported home.

He had a hard time getting to sleep as his mind forced him to go over what happened with Harrison and Rouge.

Maybe it all just came down to the faker and his pink girlfriend. He would have to search them out in the morning.


	2. Chapter 1: What I've Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except the werehog child. Orion/Alan, Sarah and Harrison belong to TheIrOnFORGE. And all other characters belong to Sega. **

**Chapter 1**

It's now been four months since Dark Gaia has been sealed away, and since they lost Orion. It was a miserable time now, especially for Amy.

She sat on her couch, feeling huge and unlovable. "This sucks so bad!" She yelled out, startling her two friends who were hanging out with her.

"Oh Amy," Rouge said shaking her head. This pregnancy was very fast, she was already close to being finished at only four months. "I know it's not exactly your fault..." Amy glared daring the bat to finish her sentence. "Never mind."

"Where's Sonic?" Amy whined.

"He's with the other guys, searching for Eggman." Cream said as she shuffled the deck of cards she and Rouge were using to keep busy while they listened to Amy's mood swings.

"I miss him." Amy sighed sadly. Rouge gave a sigh as well, they couldn't keep up with Amy.

"You said you didn't want to see any men today," Rouge reminded her breezily.

"Hmph, I changed my mind." Amy said snarkily, arms crossed as she looked away from Rouge.

_'Shes lucky she's pregnant.'_ Rouge thought darkly.

"Ugh what's wrong with me?" She groaned.

"You're pregnant your hormones are so out of whack." Cream replied softly, smiling at her friend. Amy gave Cream a beaming smile in return.

"You're so understanding." Amy said with a giggle. "I'm hungry, you know what I want?"

"You're peanut butter, pickle and banana sandwich?" Cream finished for her.

"Ooh that would be amazing, thanks Cream." Cream smiled and disappeared in to the kitchen. Rouge followed after to get herself a snack, unable to bear being with Amy alone.

Amy sighed resting her hand on her stomach, feeling the little one inside her squirming around. "I know, I miss daddy too." She said softly to her bump. She felt dry, so she reached forward to grab her cup from the table, not realizing how far away it actually was. Just as her fingertips grazed her cup, she felt some thing tear. She screamed at the pain, and she immediately fell to the ground.

Cream and Rouge ran back in to the living room, and saw Amy writhing on the floor.

"It HURTS!" She screamed unaware of anything around her.

"Cream call the ambulance quick!"

Cream grabbed the phone and dialed 911. "Please you have to come quickly! My friend is pregnant and in a lot of pain."

Suddenly Amy went quiet, her body fell limp.

"She's gone limp now!" Cream squealed in terror.

_"They'll be there in 10 minutes." The dispatcher said._

Cream hung up and ran over to Amy and Rouge. She fell to her knees in front of her. "Please hang in there you two."

Amy's stomach was rippling in waves as the baby squirmed madly.

"Oh no, I think the placenta detached." Cream said scared, she looked up at Rouge fear for the two in her eyes.

"I don't think she's breathing!" Rouge said terrified. She started giving Amy rescue breaths and compressions careful of the baby. Just then the door opened and paramedics came flying in with rescue gear. They gently pushed Rouge's hands away. "Please you have to save them." Tears were pouring down the two girls' faces.

"We'll do our best." The male badger said gently.

Rouge wrapped Cream in a tight embrace, as the younger girl weeper openly. Rouge let the tears fall silently.

Soon enough they had Amy on the gurney and were wheeling her out, a breathing apparatus in. After they left the house, the two girls hurried to Rouge's car and sped to the hospital.

xXThe Things We Leave Behind Xx

They hurried in and ran to the nurses station, despite all the looks they received.

"Where's Amy Rose right now?" Rouge asked a little too loud.

"She's having an emergency c-section right now." The nurse stated calmly. "She'll be in there for about another forty five minutes."

"Come on Rouge, let's just go sit." Cream said, gently guiding Rouge to a chair.

"I shouldn't have left the room." Rouge said sniffling. "If I had stayed she wouldn't be here right now."

"You can't blame yourself." Cream said patting the bat on the back gently. "She would have done exactly what she did because she's stubborn."

"But still..." Rouge sucked in a breath. "What will Sonic say..."

"SONIC!" Both girls faced each other eyes wide in teary panic.

"I'll go call him." Cream stood and hurried to the pay phone. She remembered the number to his communicator.

_"Hello?" He asked curiously after a few seconds._

"S-Sonic..." Cream whimpered.

_"Cream? What's going on?" His tone became worried at the fear and sadness in her tone._

"A-Amy...she's..." She swallowed passed the lump in her throat. "She's in emergency surgery."

_"What?" He asked quietly, and undertone of panic in his voice._

"She must have stretched too far...and detached the placenta." Cream explained as new tears streamed down her face.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Sonic felt like a spear pierced his heart in that moment.

"Sonic what's wrong?" He barely heard Tails' worried voice.

"It's Amy," Sonic said his voice full of worried fear.

"What's wrong with her?" Knuckles asked in his big brother voice.

"Cream said the placenta detached and she's in emergency surgery." Sonic said he could feel his eyes stinging. "I have to get to her."

"We'll come with." Tails said as they hurried back to his plane. "We're not getting anywhere with finding him any way."

"Let's go, fast."

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Amy felt like she was swimming through lead, she couldn't breathe and it felt like she was being sucked down.

She felt like she was weightless, but at the same time too heavy to lift even a finger. She couldn't hear anything, when suddenly a starch beeping began. It irritated her, and she couldn't find where it was coming from.

_'Beep...beep...beep...'_ Suddenly she felt like she was rising to the surface and could breathe again.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Sonic walked in to the hospital as fast as was allowed, and hurried over to the nurses station.

"Sonic!" He turned to see Rouge waving him over. He walked over to her. "She just got out of surgery five minutes ago, she'll be fine we just have to wait for her to wake up. Then we can go see her."

Sonic felt like a large weight was lifted off his chest and he could breath, as he sighed in relief.

Rouge smiled at him. "Good news is, you two had a beautiful little girl...she doesn't look like, you know." She said softly.

"It's a girl?" He asked dumbfounded, a grin spreading across his face. "H-Have you seen her?"

"Not yet, they're still running all the necessary tests." Cream said as Tails and Knuckles came up to them.

"Is everything ok?" Knuckles asked worried.

"Yeah they're both fine just waiting for her to wake up." Rouge said hugging him as she let all her stress from earlier drain away as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Who's here for miss Amy Rose?" They turned to see the doctor on call. Sonic walked up to him.

"I'm here for her, I'm her boyfriend." Sonic said.

"Well she's just woken up, and she's asking for you." The doctor beckoned for Sonic to follow him.

Once they were at her door, the doctor walked away. "The nurse will be in shortly with the baby."

Sonic nodded his hearing muted slightly as he focused on just Amy as he walked in to the room.

He saw her in the bed, looking so small with all the wires and tubes hooked up to her body.

"Ames," he said softly and her head whipped around at the sound of his voice.

"Sonic..." Her eyes filled with tears. He rushed over to her wrapping her in his arms.

"Shhh...it's ok." He soothed as he rubbed her back.

"I'm s-sorry." She cried.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked with a soft chuckle.

"B-because...I-I the b-baby." She whimpered. "I know she's gone."

"She's perfectly fine." Sonic replied. "How did you know it was a girl?"

"I had this feeling...what do you mean she's fine?" Amy asked pulling back to look in to his eyes.

"They were able to get her out quickly enough." Sonic said smiling down at her, she returned his smile with a watery one of her own.

There was a knock at the door, and the nurse came in rolling a cart with a clear tub with a bundle inside.

"Hello miss Rose, Mr. Hedgehog." She smiled at them as she wheeled the cart to as stop next to Amy's bed. "Here's your daughter." She lifted a bundle wrapped in a pink receiving blanket, and handed it to Amy.

Amy looked down at her daughter, she was a beautiful lavender color.

"She's so beautiful...b-but I thought..." She looked up at Sonic worriedly.

"I don't know." Sonic replied with a shrug.

The little baby opened her eyes, revealing emerald eyes, she stared up at her parents and smiled brightly.

"She's so advanced." Amy gasped.

"Well we figured she wouldn't be a normal baby." Sonic replied as the nurse left the room, giving the new family their moment. "What do you think we should name her?"

"I like...Anais." She looked up at Sonic with a bright smile. The little baby had her fathers spiked quills. "She's absolutely perfect."

There was a soft knock, and Rouge poked her head in. "Can we come see her?"

"Yeah of course!" Sonic said happily. Their four friends came in to the room. Amy handed the baby to Rouge, who smiled at the little baby.

"Hi baby," she said softly as she tickled Anais' little chin. To everyone's surprise she let out a little giggle.

"Are you sure this kid is a newborn?" Knuckles asked an brow quirked at the parents.

"We don't know the effect that my werehog DNA has on her yet." Sonic said as Rouge passed the baby to Cream.

"What's her name?" Cream asked brightly, although her voice was adonoidal from all the crying she'd done.

"Anais." Amy replied smiling. "Anais Rose...if that's ok?"

"Sounds better than hedgehog." Sonic chuckled. He then leaned down and kissed Amy, letting all his tension slide away in that moment.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

It was late at night and Sonic was laying next to Amy on her bed, since they'd taken all the tubes out. He had her wrapped in his arms as they both slept peacefully, little Anais asleep next to the bed.

No one noticed as a figure stealthily stole in to the room, hovering over Anais' cradle.

"Hello little one." He wore a mask as gas poured in to the room, to ensure the parents didn't wake up. He picked the little hedgehog up, and as he did he noticed her features mirrors Sonic's in his werehog form. The baby let out a startled wail, as she realized she wasn't being held by her parents. The gas soon overcame her and she fell back in to unconsciousness.

"You'll make a fine tool, to destroy that damn hedgehog!" He glared over at Sonic, who moved in his sleep as if he were trying to wake himself. The figure disappeared from the room, the gas receding as he left.

Sonic was finally able to lift his eyelids enough to wake up. "Man I didn't think I was that tired." He rubbed his eyes, then glanced in the direction of Anais and noticed she was gone. Panic overtook his senses as he jumped out of bed jolting Amy awake.

"What's wrong?" She asked panicked.

"I don't know where Anais is!" He ran into the hall shouting for a nurse.

"Please Mr. Hedgehog, keep your voice down there are other patients trying to sleep." The older nurse reprimanded.

"My baby is gone, I'm not worried about anyone else!" He shouted angry.

"What?!" She asked startled as she hurried in to the room, where a hysterical Amy ran around the room looking for her daughter.

"Where is she!" Amy screamed looking everywhere. "She was sleeping...where did she go!"

"Please Miss Rose, you need to calm down." The nurse said. "I'll contact security and surveillance." She walked out of the room briskly.

"What is her problem?!" Amy whimpered as Sonic pulled her into his arms. "Who would take her?"

"It can't have been Eggman...he's been off the grid for months." Sonic said trying to reassure himself.

"How do you know that's not why he went off grid?" Amy asked through her sobs.

"This doesn't feel like his work." Sonic said, not knowing why.

"Oh Sonic...I want her back." Amy cried burying her face in his chest.

"We'll get her back, don't worry." He pulled a little device from his quills. He pushed a button and a little screen lit up. "Come on." He muttered.

Soon Tails' face came on to the screen, the little fox looked extremely tired. "What's up Sonic?"

"Someone took Anais."

"What?" Tails asked incredulous. "Who would want to take a baby?" An idea must have dawned on him because he gasped. "Do you think Eggman knew?"

"How could he, he's been in hiding since he separated Amy and Dark Gaia." Sonic said not convinced it was Eggman. "And even if he did, why would he take a baby?"

"Well I can't think of anyone who would take a baby so young." Tails said.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

The figure who took Anais, he wore a black hoodie to cover his face. He kept the bundle close to his body as he slipped in to a shabby apartment building. One he reached the right apartment, he hurried inside latching the door.

"What do you have there?" A female voice asked. The male figure whipped around to face a red and cream fox, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh Fiona." He said pulling down his hood to reveal green quills and ice blue eyes, he smirked at the fox.

"I asked you a question." The green hedgehog rolled his eyes as he handed her the bundle.

"It's that freaks baby."

Fiona's eyes widened impossibly as she unwrapped the bundle to reveal the lavender hedgehog baby. "You took a baby!" She shrieked. "Are you freaking stupid?"

"No...she's not all hedgehog."

"Scourge how do you expect to take..."

"She's part werehog Fiona." Scourge said walking behind Fiona, glancing at the baby. "She has darkness in her, if we raise her right she'll be incredibly useful."

"Scourge it's a baby...a lot of responsibility." She looked at Scourge pleadingly.

"I know Fi," he said in to her ear making her shiver. "I know you've always wanted one."

"But...are we really ready to raise a baby...especially some one else's?" Fiona looked up in to her boyfriends eyes.

"Yeah...this little girl, Anais will be her own parents downfall." Scourge said with a dark chuckle.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

_"I feel like something is wrong?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I have to check it out...I think the little one has come."_

_"Please be safe...I cannot sense the child."_

_"I feel the darkness is the child, you won't be able to get near her."_

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Amy felt numb to the world as the police talked with Sonic, she couldn't feel any longer.

Rouge watched her best friend as she stated blankly at nothing, she looked so broken that it tore at her heart. There was nothing anyone could say to the pink hedgehog, to even try to make it remotely better.

Tears fell silently down the numb girls cheeks, but she did nothing to stop them.

"Hey Ames, you listening?" Sonic waved his hand in her face. She looked at him her eyes dead. "Oh Ames." He wrapped her in his arms.

"What are they going to do?" Amy asked her voice emotionless, she didn't reciprocate Sonic's hug.

"They said they'll search for her as long as they can..."

"But?"

"But they said there isn't a big chance..."

"That she's still alive...got it." She removed herself from Sonic's arms. "I think I'd like to go home now."

"Amy..."

"Please I just want to go home," her voice held a slight amount of desperation in it. Sonic could only nod as he led her from the room.

When he got her home, she went straight to her room and locked herself in. Amy didn't come out for the next few weeks.


	3. Chapter 2: Without You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except Anais. Alan/Orion, Sarah, Harrison and Project Odin belong to TheIrOnFORGE. The rest of the characters belong to Sega. **

**Chapter 2**

The next couple weeks for Shadow went by quickly, the days mostly consisted of searching for any traces of Project Odin, or faker for that matter.

He appeared on Angel Island again, and began looking around maybe that kid would appear again and he could get some answers. He then came upon what looked like a memorial, with a stone cross with the name Orion on its face.

He felt a sudden chill run down his spine, and he knew he wasn't alone. He glanced in his peripheral to see what looked like floating ash, in the shape of someone.

"I know you've spoken with my son." The figure spoke clearly, his voice sounded echoey. "What is your interest in this?"

"In what?" Shadow asked.

"All this that revolves around Sonic and his friends."

"What does? Who are you?"

"I am whose name is on that stone." The figure said matter-of-factly. "You should find Eggman."

"I was told to abort that mission." Shadow stated.

"Not for that, for Anais." Orion said simply.

"I've heard that name before." Shadow said his eyebrows screwed up in puzzlement.

"Yes and if you find Eggman, then maybe you can find her faster." Orion said.

"I don't think so," Shadow stated shaking his head. He took a few steps away when Orion's voice became forceful.

"It is for her mother, one who still walks in this world, but feels nothing anymore." Orion said his voice becoming strained now. "It hurts me greatly, to have to witness this."

"Who is this girls mother?" Shadow asked skeptically.

"That is not my information to share." Orion said. "But maybe if you mentioned my name, when you speak to Rouge again, she might tell you."

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Fiona watched as the little hedgehog played on the floor, it worried her how fast she was growing. When Scourge had first brought the little girl, she looked like a newborn, now she looked to be closer to eight months old. It had only been about three weeks since she was brought here.

"Scourge," she called and the green hedgehog appeared seconds later.

"What's up Fi?" He asked with a smirk.

"Doesn't it worry you in the slightest how fast she's growing?" Fiona asked looking at him with worried eyes.

"Nah, so she's growing a little fast." Scourge shrugged. "It'll just mean that she'll be useful sooner." He smiled down at the now little green hedgehog. They had dyed her fur and quills to match Scourge, so no one would recognize her. He'd decided to do this because she was plastered all over the news as the heroes missing daughter.

Fiona didn't like it, but she trusted Scourge that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to Anais.

Anais looked up from her toys at a new sound, and saw a fox child a few years older than herself.

"Hello little Anais." The fox boy said. "I'm Harrison, would you like to be friends?"

Anais giggled and waved her hands toward Harrison.

"What are you giggling about little lady?" Fiona laughed as she knelt next to Anais. The baby pointed her chubby little fingers towards Harrison. Fiona looked where she was pointing but didn't see anything. "Oh, do you have an imaginary friend?"

"Mama..." Anais said clearly shocking Fiona who looked back at Scourge. "Mama, Harrison."

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Sonic opened the door for Cream and Tails. Cream smiled sadly at Sonic as she handed him a covered casserole dish.

"Mama thought it would be best to bring you food." Cream said softly. "Has she come out at all?"

"No." Sonic said thickly. "She barely eats, some days she goes completely without."

"Oh I hope they find her soon." Cream sniffled, Tails had his arms around her shoulders, and squeezed her gently to comfort her.

"We have to go Sonic," Tails said patting his shoulder. "I'm taking the tornado out again..."

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Sonic said with a sigh as he walked in to the kitchen to set the casserole on to the stove. He sat at the table and put his head in to his hands, but he couldn't cry anymore they just wouldn't come.

He heard a click from upstairs and his head flew up. He heard soft door steps come down the stairs, and braced himself for the worst. When she finally appeared she wouldn't look at him, and went to the sink for a glass of water.

"Amy this is torture." Sonic said pleading her to look at him. "It's killing me seeing you like this."

"What is?" She asked blankly still avoiding looking at him.

He took hold of her shoulders and forced her to look in to his face. "Amy, I love you so much...I know you're hurting, but you're not dealing with it."

Her gaze turned hard as she looked in to his eyes. "Is there a certain way I'm supposed to act?" She snapped.

"Ames please if you just let me..."

"Just let you what?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Amy..." His voice and face were so hurt it stirred something in Amy.

They were interrupted by a strong knock on the door. Sonic shook his head and walked away to check who was at the door. Amy followed slowly, when she got there what she heard broke her even more.

"We can't search anymore, I'm sorry it's been three weeks." The officer at the door apologized. "It's taking up too much man power, you could keep looking but there isn't a very high percentage you'll find her. And even if you do it may not be alive."

Amy felt the speck of pain right in the center of her heart, making it hard to breathe as if there was a hole there. She sank to the floor feeling even more dead to everything.

She didn't hear anything after that, she noticed Sonic trying to get her attention but it was in vain.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Rouge walked to her door cautiously as she figured it was Shadow, coming to get her.

She opened it and right there was the ebony hedgehog.

"I've spoken with this Orion," he began and her eyes widened.

"How? He died." She gasped.

"I spoke more specifically with his spirit." He corrected. "He said to ask you about this girl named Anais."

Her eyes filled with tears at the mention of the name. "Come in." He gave her a strange look as he moved passed her in to her living room.

She walked over to the couch and sat down, he stood in front of her arms crossed.

"Explain." He demanded.

"Well as you know we were all caught in the middle of the fight with Dark Gaia," she began her voice shaking. "Amy was possessed by it, and she took control of Sonic, turning him into a werehog...they ended up...consummating their relationship...and she was pregnant...she had the baby three weeks ago.."

"Impossible that was only four months." Shadow said shocked.

"It was extremely fast," Rouge said shooting him a look. "She named the baby Anais...and now she's dead to the world."

"Rose had a baby?" Shadow said in awe. "Do you know who took her?"

"No, the police haven't found anything." She scoffed rolling her eyes. "Like they were going to. But even Sonic and Tails can't find her."

"Hmph as if faker were good enough." Shadow said with a shake of his head. "I do have intel to share, if you're willing to hear it."

Her head popped up, she gave him a skeptical look. "What?"

"I heard Scourge has been seen again." He said and her eyebrows shot up. "And there's a project from our very own, running around according to commander he's very dangerous they call him, Project Odin."

"Why does G.U.N. feel the need to make such dangerous weapons if they can't control them." She shook her head in disbelief. "Why did you come find me."

"I was ordered to bring you in for questioning." Shadow replied offhandedly.

"Questioning...for what?" She asked confused.

"About the Dark Gaia incident." Her look darkened at the mention of Dark Gaia again.

"We almost lost Amy because of her," she said darkly.

"Wasn't the child conceived from Gaia and Sonic as a werehog?" Shadow asked an eyebrow raised.

"Yes...what's your point?"

"Nothing." He decided against saying what he was thinking. 'You'd think they wouldn't want the child, considering where she came from.'

Just like the last time he was here the phone rang, Rouge rushed to answer it. "Hello? What!?" She shrieked. "Is...is she ok?" She paused, her hand flying to her mouth. "I'll be over in a few."

"What's going on?" He asked, he may not like Sonic but Amy was a different story. She had been so kind to him when they'd been on the Ark.

"The police have stopped looking for Anais." Rouge sniffed. "Sonic said Amy has gotten worse...she's stopped talking...she won't move, it's like she's gone."

"I'll come see her with you." He said nodding as she headed to the door.

"As long as you don't try and start anything with Sonic." She warned.

"I have to let him know about Scourge any way." Shadow replied.

* * *

**AN: The name of the werehog child is pronounced: Anne-Eye-Ees, like from The Amazing World of Gumball LOL. I'd really like to give TheIrOnFORGE a big shout out, for being such a big help and inspiration in these stories. I hope you like the chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3: Where Do We Go From Here?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the storyline. Alan/Orion, Sarah, Harrison and Project Odin belong to TheIrOnFORGE, thanks for all you're help in getting me motivated :). The rest of the characters belong to Sega.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

Sonic stared at the love of his life, she just lay in her bed head to the side, her eyes looked dead. He was kneeling next to her bed, holding her hand but he doubted she even knew he was there.

"Ames this is killing me." He whispered as he kissed her forehead softly. "I wish you would come back to me...we won't stop looking for Anais...while I'm gone, Rouge is coming to look after you." He sniffed not letting the tears come.

There was a soft knock at the front door, Sonic hesitantly let go of Amy's hand. He walked to the door with a heavy heart.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Amy followed him with her eyes, the only part of her that really moved other than her chest. She didn't know why she was like this. She remembered when they said they were giving up, she fell deeper into the darkness.

She also remembered hearing a piercing scream, but she couldn't tell you who it belonged to. She was too numb to everything.

"Amy," the soft new voice startled her. She jerked slightly as if she hiccuped. "Poor girl...I wish I could help you."

"Sa-Sarah..." She whispered hoarsely. Her eyes welled up in tears that she didn't think she had any longer. Sarah knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Dear I know you miss Anais dearly, but you need a better outlet." Sarah whispered softly, a sad look on her face.

"Can you find her?" Amy asked her voice holding a small amount of energy.

"I'm sorry but I cannot sense her." Sarah said shaking her head, Amy sunk into the mattress deeper. "Being born from darkness, she is beyond my reach."

"I see..." The tears stopped, her voice becoming void again. "So there's nothing any one can do."

"Amy..." Sarah shook her head, she knew nothing else could be said so she left.

Amy felt the hole in her chest get larger, attempting to suck her in deeper. She hoped to everyone watching over her that she could some how be stronger, to get passed this so she could help find her little girl. She only wished that Anais was safe and being taken care of where ever she was.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Sonic opened the door and smiled at Rouge. "Thanks."

"Of course." She replied hugging him tightly. "You'll get them back, I have complete faith in you."

Sonic then noticed a figure standing a couple feet behind Rouge. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the black hedgehog. "Shadow," he said shortly.

"Faker." Shadow replied back."I'm also here to say that Scourge has been sighted around here."

"What?" Sonic asked confused. "No ones seen him for awhile now."

"I'm just going by intel from the commander." Shadow informed him coolly. "Do with the information what you will."

"I'll keep an eye out." Sonic said stiffly. The two hedgehogs never got along, so Sonic was surprised that Shadow was being even this civilized.

"I would like to see her." Shadow said gruffly.

"No."

"You think you can tell me what to do?" Shadow snarled, if not for Rouge he would be in Sonic's face.

"Shad..." She tried but he only gave her a fierce glare.

"Either I see her, or I take you in for intensive questioning." Shadow threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Sonic asked pushing Rouge in to the house behind him. "You can't just come here and threaten my friends."

"I can if she's a G.U.N. agent." Shadow said brusquely. He then pushed passed the two and headed straight for the bedroom.

He opened the door softly, he liked Amy he didn't want to disturb her. Her dead looking green eyes flickered over to him briefly before she closed them. The dead look she gave him, speared into his heart, that he really couldn't explain. He didn't say anything to her, he just backed out and turned around, he refused to meet Sonic's eyes.

He pushed passed once more, but Sonic stopped him. "Did you get what you needed?" He snapped, anger staining his words.

Shadow turned a dark glare on his face. "This is because of you." He said, he couldn't explain the tightness in his chest. He looked ready to pound Sonic in to the ground, so Rouge decided to step in.

"Shadow, enough." Rouge said trying to ignore the look on Sonic's face. The utterly broken, guilt ridden look, that stabbed her heart. "It's not your fault," she said softly to him. "Go." He gave a short nod, before speeding off. "Where do you get off talking like that?" She flashed a glare at him.

"I don't have to explain anything." Shadow scoffed, then he teleported away.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Shadow appeared on a random bluff overlooking the ocean, a few trees stood behind him. They were mostly small, but one big one stood out. He gave a feral yell and punched the tree as hard as he could.

"How could faker let this happen to her?" He shouted at no one. "She doesn't deserve this...she's the best person I know." He slumped to the ground, burying his face in his hands.

He didn't notice the figure about twenty yards away, watching him sadly. _'What does she mean to you?' _

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Anais stood up next to the couch holding on tightly, and bounced excitedly.

"Hey Anais." She turned and smiled at the little fox who was her friend.

"Harrison." She squealed happily.

"How is my favorite girl?" He asked smiling at her, kneeling in front of her. She gave him a grin, filled with her pearly white teeth.

"Anais?" She turned and smiled at her mother.

Fiona walked over and picked her up. "How did you get over here?" She asked playfully nuzzling her nose to Anais'.

"Mama, Harrison funny." She giggled.

"Oh is he?" She asked smiling as they walked to the high chair. "Are you hungry?"

"Mmmm." Anais hummed bouncing in Fiona's arms. "Where's dada?"

"He went out for a bit." Fiona said as she put the tray on the chair.

Harrison watched as Fiona fixed some food for Anais. 'She doesn't belong here...' He then felt a tugging sensation, his mother was calling him back. He couldn't go back now, he wouldn't be able to find her if he did.

He concentrated hard, and his presence disappeared because he could no longer feel the tugging.

Fiona suddenly looked around, she felt as if something vanished. 'What was that?' She wondered as she placed some food on Anais' tray. The little hedgehog dug in quickly, making a mess.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

When Anais was put in her crib for the night, she didn't immediately go to sleep like most nights. She waited for Harrison to appear, she was a lot more intelligent than her parents knew. When he appeared she smiled at him.

"Hi." He said lifting her from the crib and setting her on the floor. "You look worried."

"Maybe it's nothing..." she muttered to herself. "But I keep having these dreams about a pink and blue hedgehog...who are they?"

"I-I don't know." He replied not sure if he should reveal anything to her. "Why do you only talk to me like this?"

"Because when I do something that's too smart, mama and dada get scared," she replied knowingly. "Why am I so intelligent?"

"It might have to do with you're DNA?" Harrison replied as they began building a lego castle.

"You mean when I become this monster thing?" She asked looking up at him with her bright emerald eyes. He'd only seen Amy once, and he knew she looked exactly like her mother. He missed her natural lavender color, it was prettier than the ugly green that matched Scourge.

_'I don't trust her parents...not that they're actually her parents.' _Harrison thought darkly, but he composed his thoughts so he didn't show Anais his thoughts. She was very good at reading his face.

"You're not a monster Anais." Harrison said gently_. 'I hope mother and father don't get too worried.' _

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

_Sarah looked at Orion, she was worried._

_"What's wrong dear?" He asked noticing her look._

_"I can't feel Harrison any longer." She said. "He just disappeared."_

_"How could that be?" Orion asked confused._

_"I suppose it's part of never actually being born." She said. "He has powers neither of us could have."_

_"I wonder if he found her?" Orion pondered._

_"The child?" Orion nodded. "With the darkness inside her I cannot find her...but I've seen Amy."_

_"How is she?" Orion asked sadly._

_"She is bad...it's as if she's given up." Sarah replied her voice sad._

_"No I don't think she's given up." He shook his head defiantly. "If she wanted to leave, she'd be gone by now."_

_"Alan, I know you want to..."_

_"I'm going to see her." And with a light flash she was gone._

_"Oh Alan, maybe she will get better." Sarah said softly to herself. "I hope for your sake she does."_

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

On Angel Island near Orion's memorial, a dark figure walks up to it and scoffs in disgust.

"I know who you are," the figure said to the stone memorial, his voice deep and if anyone were near they would say eerie. "I know what you are...and to be honest, I'm surprised by the fact, that they remember you as a hero, as a savior, almost like a god." He snorted at this. "But like a hero, a savior, a god, they don't know how you got here, how you reached this position of praise...I know what they don't know." He said darkly. "I know what you've done...what you are, and someone like you doesnt deserve praise.

"You don't deserve forgiveness for your sin, you don't deserve any remembrance, I no longer have the chance to kill you, but i know what you've left behind." His threat was menacing. "I know what you saved, but the few lives can hardly balance the endless deaths you have caused!" He snarled. "So I will end this legacy you have created, I will make sure they suffer!" He shouted to the heavens. " They will suffer for what you have done, and you will observe, unable to save them as I destroy what you left behind." If you looked closely at the figure you could notice a malicious smile. "This will balance the losses you have caused, and luckily I know exactly where to start. And all you will be able to do, is watch, as they scream for mercy, as they beg me to let them live, but like you, I will let them die!" Then as a final act to desecrate the site, he destroyed it with a low powered chaos spear similar to the technique Shadow uses. "And no one has any hope of stopping me." With a dark chuckle, he disappeared.

* * *

**AN: I know it seems a little strange that Anais is having a full blown conversation, but it's kind of like twilight with Renesmee. It'll help my story get where its going. Hope everyone likes the story!  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Somewhere

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plotline. Alan/Orion, Sarah, Harrison and Project Odin belong to TheIrOnFORGE. All other characters belong to Sega. **

**Chapter 4**

Amy lay in her bed feeling like a waste of space, she was making everyone worry over her. It wasn't fair why was she the only one who was like this, why couldn't she get passed this and be of some use.

She felt someone enter her room, so she turned her head and was surprised to see Orion. Her eyes instantly welled with tears.

"Amy how did this happen?" He asked kneeling next to her bed. He took one of her hands in his. "She will be found...my son is keeping watch over her."

"You're son?" She whispered, her voice hoarse from under use. "He knows where she is?" She felt this small spark in her heart, that she couldn't place. She suddenly heard footsteps coming towards the bed room. "Hi-"

"Do not fear she cannot see me," Orion assured her. "Only you can."

She turned her head towards the door and pretended to be asleep, since that was all she usually did.

"Amy?" She didn't answer. "I wish you would come back to us, we miss you so much. I don't know what to do with Sonic, he's so lost without you."

Amy pretended to shift in her sleep, to face away from Rouge just in time for a few tears to escape. Being so numb she hadn't realized how bad she was hurting those around her.

"I feel the change in you." Orion said softly, she opened her eyes to look at him confusion lighting them. "You have hope again...but if this happens you may not be able to see me again."

"Well I'll come check on you later." Rouge said with a sniffle. The door closed and Amy sat up. She looked over at Orion, the ghost of a smile on her face.

"I'm going to look for her myself." She said getting up from the bed, the one thing no one had been able to do so far. "I'm tired of being useless to everyone...I'm always like this...but I'll be strong for my Anais." She hurried over to the closet and got dressed. She put her headband on, a determined look on her face. "I'm not coming back until I find her. You can't let anyone know." She gave Orion her fiercest glare, that she could muster at the moment.

"My lips are sealed. Couldn't if I wanted to." He gave her a smile before disappearing. She crept out the window as quietly as she could, so as not to alert Rouge.

"I'm sorry everyone." She whispered as she ran from her house.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Tails watched Sonic as he walked around distracted. It was so hard to see his friends like this. He could tell Sonic's head was back with Amy, and that maybe he shouldn't be here.

"Will you stop staring at me like I'm going to break?" Sonic snapped, knocking Tails back in to the present.

"I-I wasn't..." Tails stammered embarrassed, he looked down at the ground. "I was thinking...are you sure you should be here?"

"Why?" Sonic asked his question clipped.

"He's trying to say you'd be better suited staying with Amy." Knuckles stated bluntly.

"There's nothing I can do for her." Sonic stated his tone muted. "I'm gonna go ahead...be back soon." He sped away from his two friends.

Tails watched him go sadly. "Why did this have to happen to them...and so soon."

"I don't want to say anything with him around," Knuckles started. "But do you really thinks there's a big chance she's even still..,"

He didn't need to finish for Tails to know where he was going with this. "Don't talk like that, I believe she's still a..." He couldn't say it, because to be honest he was sure any of them should keep their hopes up. "We'll find her."

Neither realized Sonic had returned but was just out of sight. Their conversation really hit him with the weight of the situation. He had this horrible sinking feeling that if they didn't find Anais alive, he would lose Amy forever. He didn't think he could survive it either, he'd barely even seen his daughter before she was snatched away. Whoever did this to them, they were going to pay dearly.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Amy stumbled blindly through the forest she'd entered, she wasn't even sure how she'd gotten here. She realized then that she shouldn't have left, she didn't know where she was going or how she would even find Anais without help.

"Amy," she whirled around to face Sarah who had a very disappointed look on her face. "Why would you just leave without saying anything?"

"I told him not to tell." Amy muttered in annoyance.

"He didn't have to tell me," Sarah said dismissively. "I saw you leave."

"I have to find her." Amy said determinedly turning away from Sarah. "And you can't stop me."

"Amy if you continue this, you're going to not only hurt yourself but everyone you love." Sarah warned, Amy turned and glared at her.

"I've already hurt everyone by being the way I was." Amy snapped. "I can't go back to that." She turned and stomped away harshly. Sarah could only shake her head.

"I told you, you can't stop her when her mind is made up." Sarah turned and glared at her husband.

"Do you wish for her to get hurt?" Sarah asked. "I've seen something bad coming for her."

"Nothing will hurt her," he said assertively. "I'll watch over her." He disappeared in the direction Amy went.

Sarah sighed as she watched him leave. "I hope you're right..."

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

"All right baby girl, try it again." Anais huffed a little from the exertion from training with Scourge.

"But it's hard daddy." She whined rubbing her head.

"Do you want to watch one more time?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

Fiona watched as Scourge tried to teach Anais to spin dash. She smiled this was the most civilized she'd ever seen the green hedgehog. It was a new side that wasn't horrible...but she liked when he was bad.

Anais curled in on herself and concentrated and succeeded in a low powered spin dash. "I did it!" She squealed happily. Scourge ruffled her quills with a smirk. "Did you see mommy!"

"I did, good job sweetie." Fiona said, deep inside she kind of gagged at how she sounded so domesticated.

"How fast do you think you can run?" Scourge questioned with a smirk.

"I can run pretty fast," Anais said with a cocky smirk, that reminded his of her father which made his eye twitch. "Harrison showed me."

"Harrison?" He questioned looking nicer to Fiona, who only shrugged in response.

"He's my friend." Anais replied. "Ready?" She took a running stance, she now looked to be about a year old in size. Then she took off in a streak, Scourge was surprised at how fast she could move already. She was already at 80 mph. She streaked back to him. "See told you."

"Good job squirt." Scourge said with a smirk.

"Wanna see what else I can do?" She asked excitedly. She closed her eyes in concentration, holding out her hands in front of her. There was a sudden pop and a blue and pink hammer appeared in her hands.

_'Whoa, she has both their powers.'_ Scourge thought, then he smiled, but in a maniacal way. _'If she's this strong during the day, I can't wait to see what she can do at night.'_

"All right keep training with mommy, I'm gonna step out for a bit." He said looking over at Fiona.

Fiona couldn't decipher the look he gave her, but she knew he was up to no good and it sent a tingle down her spine.

"Kay," Anais said as she hurried over to Fiona.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Amy stumbled again as she made her way down the narrow path towards the country side. "Stupid roots." She muttered angrily. She finally saw the opening ahead and hurried her pace, just as she made it she tripped again. This time she landed on her face, a few tears escaped.

She heard a low chuckle causing her head to snap up, she didn't like the sound of the laugh. "Well if it isn't little Rosy all grown up."

Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to scoot back as fast as she could. "No..." Then everything went black.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Orion watched the whole thing go down, he had to find a way to find someone and tell them. He suddenly felt a presence at his memorial sight, but something felt wrong.

He appeared before the site, which was now ruined. He saw Shadow standing there.

"Commander this is Shadow, do you copy?" Shadow said into his communicator. He couldn't interrupt now, he felt this was important.

"Commander here, have you found agent Rouge?" Orion could just barely hear what his commander was saying.

"Yes I have, I have the Intel you requested from her, but Scourge has not been dealt with yet, and I need to know more about this Project Odin." Shadow demanded.

"Why? Ive told you what you need to know." The commander said brusquely.

"Well it wasn't much help, I need to know, I've discovered something burned and damaged by chaos energy, does Project Odin use chaos energy?" Shadow asked.

"I've told you all you need to know about Project Odin Shadow." The commander replied haughtily. "Report back when you've dealt with Scourge, then bring agent Rouge in for questioning. If she lies to us, we'll know thanks to your Intel, Commander out."

"That bastard's lying." He said to himself. "I wonder if Tails would be able to help me in this search, he is capable of hacking into Eggheads archives, then he should be able to hack into the G.U.N archives."

"Shadow," Orion said. Shadow turned quickly to see the ash ghost from the other day.

"You again, what do you want?" Shadow asked cautiously.

"You are one of Amy's friends are you not?" Orion asked.

"I am not usually considered her friend by most," Shadow admitted. "But I believe she considers me so."

"Good," Orion let loose a breath of fresh air. "Some one has taken her."

"How? I though Rouge was keeping an eye on her." Shadow said a stab of fear in his heart.

"She snuck out, she decided to go after her daughter on her own." Orion said. "Then she was captured only moments ago."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Shadow asked angry.

"Your call sounded urgent."

"And Amy's safety isn't?" Shadow growled. "I need to alert faker."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Orion asked harshly. "I saw the exchange earlier."

"So you've been spying?" Shadow asked. "I'm out of here." And he chaos controlled away.

"I hope they find her before anything bad happens." Orion said as he disappeared back to the spirit plane.

* * *

**AN: Just to clarify a few things, Harrison is not that much older than Anais, he's about three in the human world. But mentally he's older considering he was never physically born. So no it's not like Twilight, I was just letting people know why Anais could hold a full conversation. **


	6. Chapter 5: Lost

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the plot. Alan/Orion, Sarah, Harrison and Project Odin belong to TheIrOnFORGE. All other characters belong to Sega. **

**Chapter 5**

Tails couldn't help but wonder where Sonic ran off to, it was killing him to see his older brother on such distress. He truly hoped that they found Anais in good health, for both Sonic and Amy's sakes.

His communicator on his wrist went off, he wondered who would be calling him. "Hello? Tails here."

_"Tails thank goodness I finally got someone!"_ Rouge appeared on the tiny screen._ "Why aren't Sonic or Knuckles answering?"_

"I don't know where Sonic is." Tails replied. "But I know someone forgot to charge his before he left." He shot a look at Knuckles who was too busy trying to read a map. "What's wrong you sound panicked."

_"Amy's gone."_ Tails' eyes widened and he swung around to Knuckles. Rouge signed off hurriedly.

"Hey!" He yelled getting the dense echidnas attention.

"What's up?" Knuckles asked his face immediately turning slightly pale. "Is everyone ok?"

"Rouge said Amy's gone." Tails said worry tainting his words.

"Gone as in..." He didn't finish his face paling even more.

"No as in she's gone from the house." Tails said which caused Knuckles to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Where's Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"I have no clue." Tails said his eyes brimmed with tears. "Sonic!" He yelled.

Suddenly a gust from behind made him turn, he saw Sonic looking at him worried.

"Tails, what's wrong?" Sonic asked immediately fearing the worst.

"Amy disappeared," Tails said slowly, and he watched as Sonic's expression changed rapidly from shock to anger.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Shadow appeared outside Amy's house once again, he hurried to the door and knocked loudly. Rouge answered the door looking confused as to why he was here.

"What are you..." She began only to be pushed aside as he ran inside towards Amy's room. "Where do you think you're going!?" She yelled after him.

He ignored her as he swung the door open, revealing an empty room. "Damn it." He hit the wall next to him, hard enough to leave a dent.

"Shadow don't..." She trailed off as she noticed the room was empty. "Amy?" She walked in and began searching around, even going in to the en suite bathroom.

"She's long gone Rouge." Shadow said gruffly._ 'He was right...'_ He then grabbed Rouge roughly by the wrist to stop her frantic searching. "I told you she's not here."

"But how...why would she just leave without..." Rouge shook her head fighting back the tears. "I have to get a hold of Sonic." She put her wrist to her mouth and pressed a button, after five minutes of nothing she finally got a hold of someone. "Tails thank goodness I found someone."

Shadowe the room then not wanting to deal with any of Sonic's friends or even the blue hedgehog himself. He chaos controlled away. He found himself in his new favorite place to be, an open field. He liked it because it reminded him of the normally bubbly pink hedgehog.

_'Why do I feel like I could rip someone in half?'_ He wondered as he fell onto his back._ 'Why is she suddenly so important?'_

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Amy opened her eyes, her entire body felt like lead, her throat hurt and her stomach felt like it was shriveling in on itself. _'Where am I?'_ She glanced around the room, it was bare except the thin mattress she slept on, and an old lamp. It was dark in the room even with the lamp.

She couldn't move at all, only her head, but just a little bit. She groaned and wondered how long she's been here.

Suddenly she heard a door open and she turned her head slowly to see who came in. She couldn't tell the lighting was too dim, but she could make out a cold smile by the whiteness of his teeth.

"Hello again Rosy," his voice sent a shot of pure fear down her spine.

"H-how did you even find me?" She whispered hoarsely.

"I have my ways." The guy said smoothly. "I know you're what's most important to that damn blue hedgehog."

"Wh-what are you gonna do?" She asked scared.

"Hmm..." He said as if pondering it, but she knew he already knew what he was gonna do. "I think I'll break that famous spirit of yours."

She gasped as he lunged at her, after that moment she went numb once more.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Sonic raked his hand through his quills in a frustrated manner. It has now been two weeks since anyone has seen Amy. He could feel it, he was losing it.

All his friends could do was watch him unravel, he'd lost the two most important things in his life.

Rouge and Cream couldn't handle the sight of Sonic, so they mostly stayed away doing their own search.

Tails and Knuckles has to deal with his snippy attitude and anger.

"Why hasn't anyone found Amy yet!" He suddenly shouted making Tails nearly drop what he was doing out of shock. "Are you even looking?" He accused the young fox, who felt a pang of sadness for Sonic.

"Of course Sonic, I've been looking everywhere for a sign of her." Tails said in a clipped tone. "But you bursting into anger every few minutes...we're worried about you."

"No one should be worried about me!" Sonic said pacing. "They should be worried about Amy, she could be being tortured...or..." He couldn't even finish, the thought of losing her again hurt too much.

"Sonic I know how worried you are," Tails said softly, he didn't approach Sonic afraid he'd lash out. "We all love Amy too. But what about Anais...I'm certain she's still out there."

"Tails it's been a month and a half since she disappeared," Sonic said his patience wearing thin. "If she were still out there we would have found her."

"Sonic..." Tails muttered sadly.

"I'm gonna go run...look for Amy." And he sped out the door without a backwards glance.

It broke Tails' heart to know that Sonic had given up on Anais, and the search for Amy might just destroy the hero.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Sonic punched a tree as hard and as fast as he could, a few stray tears slid down his face. "So...useless..."

He kept punching harder and harder, until he was knocked down hard. He looked up and saw Shadow glaring at him.

"You are useless...if this is all you're going to do." He snapped. "Amy is out there probably scared out of her mind...and you're here punching trees."

"You don't know anything about me Shadow." Sonic growled angrily. He stood back up, Shadow walked up to him.

He punched Sonic right in the face. "Prove it to me then." He glared down at the fallen hedgehog.

Sonic jumped back up and threw a punch at Shadow, but the black hedgehog only dodged.

"Pathetic." Shadow shook his head. "You don't deserve to find her." Sonic yelled in anger and spin dashed at Shadow, who again dodged. This time he threw a chaos spear at Sonic, it hit square on. As sonic attempted to barrel in to him again, Shadow kicked him in the stomach knocking him on to all fours. "Had enough yet?"

Sonic gasped for air, the pain in his abdomen nearly unbearable. He stood back up in shaky legs. Shadow prepared to attack again.

"You're right I am pathetic." Sonic said with a slight wheeze. "And I've never felt I deserved Amy...she's too good for me...but I love her with all I've got...but that hasn't been enough since Anais went missing...I don't even know..." He trailed off once it was too hard to breathe.

"Now I think you understand." Shadow said with a short nod.

"Understand what?" Sonic said confused.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Amy came back to herself, her body was even sorer then earlier, she knew she was bleeding but where she wasn't sure. She couldn't find it in herself to even find the will to live any longer.

Tears streamed down her face but she was completely unaware, she could feel something trying to get out. Whatever it was, was trying hard and she was trying her best to suppress it.

"Here's some food." A voice through the door said, it was a female voice this time. The voice was harsh as if she didn't care if Amy ate or if she starved.

Amy didn't move immediately, she waited until she was sure the person was gone. She slowly rolled herself off the mattress and crawled over to the tray that came through a slot in the bottom of the door.

She didn't have the strength to really dig in, so she nibbled half heartedly._ 'Sonic...no I need to find my own way out of this!'_ She thought scowling at how weak she was, she just had to get herself captured trying to prove she could do things on her own.

She was so stupid to think she could do anything on her own, she always had to depend on the others. They were so much stronger, faster, smarter, she was just weak useless little Amy.

She finished the small meal she was given, which was some mush and stale bread with a small glass of water enough to sustain herself.

_'I don't deserve happiness...that's what the universe is telling me.'_ She thought darkly._ 'Everyone would be so much better off without me.'_

"Amy..." She glanced up and saw a fuzzy image of Sarah. "I-I can't..."

"Go away...I deserve this..." She said her mind falling farther in to the darkness she was feeling.

She rolled on to her side on the mattress. She heard the door unlock, she gave a small whimper. She felt him behind her. "Ready for another round?"

"Go to hell." She whispered.

"Wrong answer little girl." The figure said darkly. She heard a small click and then a sharp pain erupted in her back. She gave a loud scream of pain. "You will submit to me...or die either way I'll still get to him."

"No..." She whimpered. Her vision started to blur around the edges.

"You're not blacking out yet." He snapped as he flung her on to her back. She stared up into his cold blue eyes. He took hold of her jaw roughly squeezing it, leaving marks. "Come on just let go...I'll stop if you break."

"I-" she sucked in a breath as a sharp stab of pain erupted from her ribs.

The thing that had been trying to escape before it returned tenfold and her vision blacked out completely.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

_Sarah looked at Orion her eyes held all her worry for Amy. "I couldn't see her...but she said..."_

_"What...I can no longer sense her." Orion said frustration clear in his voice and on his face._

_"Why is she so important to you?" Sarah asked curiously, her voice shaky._

_"I love her..." He said and Sarah looked taken aback. "She's like my daughter."_

_"Are you not happy with-"_

_"No I'm completely happy with Harrison." Orion said shaking his head. "It's just I always wanted a daughter as well...and that's what Amy is to me now."_

_"Oh."_

_"I didn't mean to make you think anything else." He pulled her close and pecked her lips. "I love you forever."_

_"I love you too." She smiled. "But we need to find Amy..."_

_"We will give it time." Orion assured her. But inside he knew there was a slim chance she would be ok when they did find her. "Sonic is hurting deeply...but I think Shadow has decided to help him."_

_"What a mess this has all become." Sarah said sadly, Orion squeezed her tightly. "I can only hope that Harrison is keeping a good watch over Anais."_

* * *

**AN: I hope everyone likes the chapter. I wonder if anyone caught my little hints as to who took Amy. Well till next chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Dark Minds

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plotline. Alan/Orion, Sarah, Harrison and Project Odin belong to TheIrOnFORGE. All other characters belong to Sega. **

**Chapter 6**

Sonic stood there staring up at the sky, he could feel that something was wrong he just couldn't figure out what it was. He heard a rustle from behind him and he turned quickly to see if he could see what it was.

He shrugged it was probably the breeze. Then he heard a giggle, he turned and saw her. The little pink hedgehog smiled brightly at him which made him smile widely in response.

"A-" she darted off in to the forest laughing as she went. "Amy..." He smirked, so she wanted to be chased huh? He took off, but for some reason it wasn't as fast as he normally moved.

"You can't catch me!" He heard from up ahead, followed by her giggle. But her laugh sounded off, not completely like usual.

Then suddenly the wind stopped completely and there was absolutely no noise. A shrill scream pierced the resounding silence.

"Amy!" He tried to run faster, but it felt like something was pulling him back. Finally he made it to a clearing, that looked out on a high cliff. There she was being dangled by a black figure.

"Help...me..." He just barely heard her whimper.

"I'm gonna make you wish you were never born." The figure said darkly, and he let go.

At that moment everything slowed down, as Sonic ran towards her. Just as he reached the cliff she was too far out of his reach. He stared in horror as she fell. She had this terrified look on her face until suddenly it changed. She smiled serenely at him as her eyes closed, she was accepting her fate.

The resounding thud made him jolt.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Sonic flew up in bed, his heart racing and a cold sweat dripped down his neck. He could feel tears slipping down his face. The dream had felt so real.

"Sonic?" Tails' worried voice came from the other side of the door.

Sonic was confused as to why he was in a bed, last thing he remembered was talking with Shadow.

The door opened slowly and Tails peeked in cautiously. "You ok?"

"Just a bad dream." He muttered as he turned away to dry his face.

"It was about Amy, wasn't it?" Sonic's head snapped to him. "You screamed her name just now." He gave Sonic a sympathetic look. "Do you wanna..."

"It's not important." Sonic swung himself off the bed. "Why am I here?"

"Shadow brought you...you collapsed in exhaustion." Tails said softly, not wanting Sonic to snap at him.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Fiona sat on her bed glaring at Scourge's back. "Why did you bring her here, of all places?"

"Because, once I've broken her she will be a powerful ally." Scourge replied glancing back at her. "What's the matter, jealous?"

"Of that little twit?" Fiona scoffed, she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Please." Scourge only smirked at her.

"Haven't you heard the destruction she caused under the influence of Dark Gaia?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid." Fiona rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh come on Fi, don't be like that," he walked over to her pulling her up. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her as close as possible.

"Scourge..." She gasped looking up in to his icy blue eyes. A sudden crash rang through the small house. They'd had to upgrade with Anais coming in to the picture.

Instead of the shadier part of the city, they now lived closer to the country side to better hide from prying eyes. Their closest neighbor was three miles away.

Fiona broke away from Scourge, her heart racing with anticipation. She left the room to go check on Anais.

"Anais what are you..." Her eyes widened when she noticed the basement door on the floor and a panting figure standing there. "A-Amy..." She gasped.

The other girl looked up and the look on her face scared Fiona to her core. And that wasn't an easy thing to do to the fox.

"I'm not Amy," the girl said her voice a little deeper than normal.

Instead of the usual cherry blossom color, she was now a darker fuschia, and a dark aura surrounded her. Her eyes were even darker than usual, and they seemed lifeless. In her hands she held a red and black hammer.

"Where...is he..." She said through her panting. "Scourge...where...is he?"

A chuckle made both girls snap their heads in that direction. "Good to see you Rosy."

"What do you want me to do?" Amy asked as her hammer disappeared.

Fiona looked over at him her eyes wide. "What did you do?"

"I just brought out her...better side." He said his smirk wider than ever. "What I want you to do, is help me destroy Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I don't know who that is," Amy shook her head. "But I'll do anything you want."

Scourge let out a laugh. "Good." He then turned to Fiona. "Bring me Anais."

"But..." Fiona looked a little startled at the sudden request.

"Now." She gave a hard look at the hedgehog but left the room any way.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Shadow stared at the wall just trying to put the pieces together on why he was so willing to help Sonic get Amy back.

"Hey you shouldn't think too hard," a voice behind him said with snark. "You'll hurt your brain." He turned and glared at the red echidna.

"You would know." Shadow quipped.

"Hey have you been to Angel Island recently?" Knuckles asked completely ignoring the jibe.

"Twice," Shadow replied. "You didn't even know."

"Never mind that," Knuckles said waving his hand dismissively. "Do you know who wrecked the shrine Amy put there?"

"No."

"Ok...but you know what I'm talking about don't you?" Knuckles asked a little suspicious.

"I know it's for Orion." Shadow said. "Have you seen Tails yet?"

"You know Orion?" Knuckles said shocked.

"Yes now answer my question." Shadow demanded.

"He's talking with Sonic," a soft voice from the door way said. "Did you need him for something?"

"It's not too important." Shadow said as he stood and walked to the front door. "I'll be back later."

As he left the two in the room stared after him.

"He's so mysterious." Cream said off handedly.

"More like a prick." Knuckles scoffed.

"You shouldn't say such rude things," Cream chided softly.

"Sure, sure." He waved her off, as he left the room.

Cream shook her head, her friends were definitely characters.

"Hey Cream," she turned and saw Tails coming up to her.

"How's Sonic?" She asked worried.

"He said he needed to go for a run," Tails said a little sadly. "To try and clear his head."

"They just got over one thing," Cream said her tone harsh. "Why did this have to happen to them?"

Tails moved closer and wrapped her into a comforting hug. "Hey it's gonna be ok."

"What if this time it isn't." She said seriously, her voice muffled by his chest.

"They're strong," Tails assured. "They'll come back."

"I hope you're right." She muttered. She looked up at him as she remembered something. "Oh, Shadow was looking for you."

"Did he say for what?" Cream shook her head in the negative. "But he said he'd be back, although I don't know when."

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Knuckles walked outside to go and let off some steam from Shadow pissing him off. He couldn't help but worry about his little 'sister', wondering who could've taken her and her daughter and why.

He could still remember the day when he found out that she was pregnant, he'd nearly lost his head.

_Amy and Rouge walked up to Knuckles, Amy looked extremely nervous about something while Rouge nudged her encouragingly. _

_"Hey Amy, is something wrong?" Knuckles asked a brow raised. His eyes darkened a second later. "Did Sonic do something to hurt you?" He asked anger beginning to seep in to his voice. _

_"No he didn't do anything like that," she said softly._

_"Well what did he do then?" Knuckles asked in an over protective manner. _

_"Well it wasn't really Sonic," Amy began. "It was when I was controlled by Dark Gaia...she and werehog Sonic..."_

_"A-Are you..." His eyes widened he wasn't able to even finish the sentence. She nodded her eyes averted. _

_"I know you probably hate me now...but-" _

_"I don't hate you," he pulled her into a warm brotherly hug. "But don't think I can forgive that hedgehog for knocking up my little sister." _

_"But..." He winked at her and she gave him a small smile. _

_"I'm gonna go give him a little visit though." He walked away from the two girls. _

_"I told you he wouldn't be mad at you." Rouge said with a smile. _

_"I just feel bad for Sonic." They heard Knuckles give a lour laugh at that. _

He shook his head willing the images that invaded his mind to go away. He punched a tree as he walked by it, knocking it over in the process. He wouldn't give up until they found Amy and even Anais, safe and sound and brought them both back home with them.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

"Argh why can't I figure out where these energy readings are coming from!?" Eggman yelled in frustration. "The pattern seems vaguely familiar but I don't know why."

"An intruder has triggered the northern alarm." He turned to the spiked metal hedgehog.

"Well go see who it is Metal." He said waving his hand at the Sonic lookalike. The metal hedgehog sped from the room.

Metal Sonic could see the damage to the entrance and Eggman's mechs, and other defenses, and takes an analysis of what caused the damage. The intruder calls out to Metal. "A loyal dog with a disobedient mind. But I'm like you I went rouge from my creators at G.U.N." Then from an area Metal couldn't see, someone fired a high powered chaos spear. Metal Sonic dodges and looks to where the shot came from. The intruder steps into the light, a dark look in his eyes. He runs at Metal and disconnects its left arm. Metal let's loose a growl and spin dashes at the intruder, but sees that it does little affect due to the intruders increased physical strength.

"You won't succeed," Metal Sonic said.

"And just what are you going to do about it."

"This" Metal Sonic lifted his hand to the celling and fired a blast of energy causing the celling to collapse on top of them. Metal Sonic rose up from beneath the rubble and scanned around for signs of the intruder but found none. As he turned away the fallen celling began to heat up.

"Is that really your best? Because I'm just warming up, Chaos Blast!" Debris flew everywhere and the black hedgehog appeared from the dust. Channeling energy into his hand he ran at Metal Sonic and punched a hole in his chest.  
"And I wasn't trying." He said pulling out his hand. He then put his hands on Metal Sonic's head and ripped it off. He used electricity to power its head up to keep it powered.

He made his way towards Eggman's lab. Once he found his way inside, he glared at Eggman.

"I want you to show me the data you've found on the energy fluctuations." The dark intruder said.

"I don't answer to anyone." Eggman replied defiantly.

The intruder then held up Metal's severed head, it was still running and it looked at the doctor.

"You should probably do as he says Dr." The head said, before it was roughly thrown towards him, and hit the wall smashing it right next to his head.

He flinched and began to type in to the computer to pull up his searches. While doing this he set up and encoded distress signal out to the nearest computer. Which so happened to belong to Tails.

The intruder looked at the screens and absorbed as much of the information as he could. As he turned to leave he stopped and walked over to the doctor. He used a chaos spear to destroy the computer before the distress signal could reach it's peak.

"That was a mistake that you will regret while you live your feeble existence." He grabbed Eggman around the neck and starts to strangle him.

"Wh-who are you?" Eggman tried to ask, gasping for air and trying to pry the hands from his neck.

"I am the salvation of this sinful planet," he then lets go with a scoff. "My name, is Odin." He then knocked Eggman out.

He smiled darkly to himself, those who revered that scum would pay dearly. He knew that he had given the distress signal just enough time to get to the heroes. He will search out the one they call Orion, their so called hero will watch as he burns this world and all he loves in it.


	8. Chapter 7: Consumed in Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the storyline. Alan/Orion, Sarah, Harrison and Project Odin belong to TheIrOnFORGE, thanks for all you're help in getting me motivated :). The rest of the characters belong to Sega.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Sarah felt a dreadful shiver run down her spine, it was getting worse and worse. She turned to look at Orion, her expression one of deep sorrow._

_"Everything is slowly getting darker," she said glancing into a round mirror like object, that she used to keep watch over his friends. "Sonic is beginning to succumb to the depression, it's not yet visible to the others."_

_"And you still cannot sense Amy?" He asked concern lacing his voice._

_"I can't," she shook her head. "It's like she disappeared from existence."_

_"But that's impossible," Orion said his brow furrowed. "Even if she dies she should still exist."_

_"Then something bad had to have happened, to even shield her from your eyes." Sarah said her voice distant. "Not to mention, we have yet to hear from Harrison...it's been a month and a half since he just vanished."_

_"I am worried for him also," Orion said rubbing her back. "But he is capable of protecting himself."_

_"I know he is, but as a mother I cannot help but worry." Sarah sighed. Suddenly the surface of her mirror ripples dangerously. Her face darkened. "Something bad is happening..." She turned to Orion only to find him gone. "I wish you would tell me when you do that!" She shouted and heard a faint chuckle, making her shake her head._

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

_Amy felt weightless, there was no pain here, no emotions tying her down. She opened her eyes to darkness, but she was able to see her body which was strange.  
_

_'Wonder where I am,' she thought to herself. She tried to move but found it impossible. 'Why can't I move?' Her eyes darted around the area until it landed upon what appeared to be a picture. She wished she could move over to it so she could see better, when suddenly it raced towards her. It stopped about a foot from her face, and what she saw made her gasp. _

_There was a picture of Sonic, but he was broken and bloody on the ground. "No," she whimpered as tears sprung to her eyes. "I-It can't be." _

_"It will be," a voice said from all around her. "Unless you free yourself." _

_"B-But I can't..." she said her voice strained as the tears spilled down her face. The picture suddenly changed to a fuschia hedgehog standing over Sonic, this time there was no outward damage, but he looked pained. _

_"He's dying," the voice said softly. "Only one thing can save him."  
_

_"What is it...tell me!" She shouted out to the voice. _

_"I can't, I do not know exactly what it is," the voice said sadly. "But I can tell you this, only one of you will be able to survive this."  
_

_"It has to be him," she said sadly. "The world needs him more." _

_"But you're wrong," the voice said. "The world needs you more than you know."_

_The world faded again, as he eyes closed. "Wait...for me Sonic," was her last thought before she succumbed once more. _

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Shadow startled awake at the sensation that something was touching his face. His eyes widened when he saw the little fox boy staring down at him.

"What are..."

"You have to go back to the others," Harrison said hurriedly, his eyes shifted from Shadow to the forest. "I don't know where they went." He muttered to himself.

Shadow sat there extremely confused. "Don't know where who went?"

"What?" Harrison snapped his attention back to Shadow.

"Who have you lost?"

"I haven't 'lost' anyone...I left a trail," Harrison gulped audibly. "I have to go..." He vanished.

Shadow tried to make sense of his odd behavior and words.

He shook it off and stood up, stretching out his muscles. He then chaos controlled back to where his friends were.

He walked up to the door and gave a single hard knock. A minute later the door was answered by the innocent little rabbit.

"Oh Shadow you're back," she held the door for him. He nodded as he slid passed her. "Tails is in my mothers office, he has a small set up in there."

He nodded once more and made his way in the direction Cream indicated. When he came up to the room he noticed the door was ajar, and he could hear some muttering. He gave a slow knock, and pushed the door open more.

When the door was open enough he saw Tails spin around to face him.

"Hi Shadow, I heard you wanted to talk to me," Tails said tiredly as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

"I wanted to know if you'd look something up for me."

"Sure what is it?"

"I want you to hack G.U.N. and look for files on a Project Odin." Tails' eyes widened at that.

"You sure I won't get caught?" Tails asked worriedly.

"You're the biggest computer expert I know, if anyone wouldn't get caught it's you."

Tails blushed slightly at the slight comment. "Ok," he began to type. "All right I'm in, but I don't really have all that long, before they realize."

"Just do what you can." Shadow said.

He found a file under the name Project Odin. He clicked it and when it opened he noticed a strange symbol appear it looked kind of like a forge hammer on an anvil, he dismissed it as unimportant. He kept scrolling, when there was a blip that made his whole screen go fuzzy.

"What was that?" Shadow asked confused.

"A distress signal...I think it's from Eggman." Tails looked at Shadow alarmed. "It was meant for me, I only got a second of it before it cut out."

"Why are you worried?"

"If he sent it to me, it means he's in serious trouble." Tails jumped up from his chair and ran to Rouge's room.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Knuckles walked into the room he knew Rouge would be, the same one she'd been in since Amy disappeared. She'd closed herself off to the rest of them, including him. He stared at her back sadly, she was hunched in on herself.

He moved over to her quickly, and noticed the shaking. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. She gasped sharply at the sudden contact.

"Wh-What are you..." She began but he shook his head.

"Don't worry," he said softly as he looked at her. "About anything."

"But how can I not? Amy is gone, Anais has been gone for awhile and Sonic is shutting himself off. It's like he's trying to self destruct."

"Rouge...I hate seeing you like this," he said scooting around to her side and facing her towards him. He cupped her face in his hands. "It hurts me so much...you have to be more positive. We will find Amy and Anais and by doing so it'll help Sonic."

"But how?" She asked her eyes brimming over with tears.

"I love you," he pulled her face closer. "So, so much...just believe that's how." He leaned his head down until he was a breath away from her lips. "Trust me please."

"Ok," she whispered as she closed the distance pressing her lips to his. His hands moved slowly from her face down to her waist. She sank deeper into the kiss, her tongue darting out to entice him when there was a knock which made them separate quickly. Rouge could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"I'll go out the window," Knuckles said pecking her one last time before beginning to climb out, when the door flew open. Tails stood in the door way, he looked extremely distressed.

"Tails what are..."

"There's no time we have to go!" He said anxiously. He didn't even care that Knuckles was half way out the window. "Come on!" He ran from the room. He ran up to Cream. "I'm leaving if Sonic comes back tell him..."

"No I'm coming with." Cream said stubbornly.

"It's too danger-"

"Just let me decide what's too dangerous," she said with a small scowl on her face as she made her way passed him.

Rouge and Knuckles stared at the little rabbit, shocked.

"Well don't just stand there," Cream said rolling her eyes. Tails snapped out of it and hurried out of the room.

"Head to the Tornado!" He shouted over his shoulder.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Harrison followed the trail he'd left behind. It was a good thing that no living being other than those who died and came back, could see the symbols.

He felt a shudder in the air, it made him feel anxious. He knew it was caused by his father, trying to manifest himself in a stronger form.

He hurried his steps up, when he finally came back to the house where Anais was.

He went through the wall and moved quickly trying to find Anais. He found the small girl standing in front of what looked like a darker pink Amy. He was confused as to who she may be.

"But I don't understand," the fuschia hedgehog said her voice low. "Why would I work with such a small, obviously weak child?"

"I'm not weak." Anais said in a small voice. "Just cause I'm small doesn't make me weak."

"Anais, enough." Scourge said in a scolding manner. He looked back at the older hedgehog and scowled. "You will work with her because she is faster than you, by a long run."

"And why is that important?" She scoffed.

Harrison noticed Fiona standing in the corner sulking. He walked up to Anais and whispered in her ear. "Don't react, when you get the chance meet me in your room."

She shifted her head slightly to the right meaning she understood.

"There's something here with us," the dark pink hedgehog said, her head snapping in Harrison's direction.

He was startled thinking she could see him, when she looked passed him he breathed a sigh of relief.

"There's no one here." Scourge waved his hand dismissively. "Not when I made sure no one knows we're here."

"Don't believe me but I feel a pure presence next to the girl." She crossed her arms across her chest. "What is it you want me to do?"

Scourge smirked. "I want you to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog any way you please."

"Doesn't sound hard," she said as a puff of smoke made her hammer appear. "When?"

"You can head out and search for him," he said, then motioned to Anais. "But take her with, she should be able to find him."

"I can find him?" Anais asked confused. "How?"

"Trust your instincts." Scourge said cryptically.

Harrison knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth, that she could find Sonic because they were connected as father and daughter.

"Get going," Scourge waved them off. Anais looked calm on the outside, but Harrison could tell that she was scared inside.

He was just about to follow when he heard Fiona spoke up.

"So how'd you get her to submit?" She asked.

"Let's just say that her darkness is what's keeping her alive." Scourge said. "That relic I found, is how I forced her to obey."

Harrison's eyes widened, so it was Amy. He knew there was no way he could tell anyone, unless he found a way into the physical world.

He hurried out of the house after Anais, hoping he could get her alone and talk with her.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Anais lagged behind Amy, hoping that Harrison would be able to talk to her.

"Anais," he said softly in her ear. "My father is manifesting himself into a stronger form"

She looked ahead hoping the Amy couldn't hear, she didn't need her to think she was crazy as well.

"How?" She whispered.

"It takes a massive amount of energy to do this," he said his tone worried. "I know he has a weaker ash form, but this is much stronger and he can affect the physical world more."

"How does this affect me?" She whispered confused.

"Well I shouldn't tell you this," Harrison said apprehensively. He knew he couldn't outright tell her that Amy and Sonic were her real parents, but he could hint that he knew who her real parents were. It was against everything he was raised on in the spirit world. "It involves your real parents, one or both could end up hurt."

"My real..." Her eyes widened as she stared at him. "You mean Scourge and Fiona aren't..." he shook his head. "But if they're not...why would my parents give me up to them?"

"I don't..." He shook his head signaling that he couldn't tell her.

"I hate that you can't tell me things," she whispered angrily. "You just spring this on me..." She sighed heavily.

"I would most likely disappear if I told you everything I know," he said shortly. Anais glanced back up at Amy, who still seemed unaware of her conversation.

"You know who she is don't you?"

"Yes," Harrison answered cryptically.

"I may not be able to hear or see you," Amy said suddenly making Anais jump. "But I know you're there spirit."

"But how?" Harrison gulped. "I have to leave now...if you need me call." Anais stared at him pleadingly. "I can't be corrupted by her darkness...even now I can feel it..." He vanished.

"If you didn't want me to hear you," Amy said stopping and turning to Anais. "Then maybe you should learn to speak quieter."

"I-I..." Anais gulped in fear as Amy advanced on her.

"You aren't loyal to him are you?"

"Who?" Anais asked scared.

"Scourge?" Amy answered blankly.

"I don't know," Anais answered backing up. Amy smirked as the young hedgehog backed up in to a tree.

"I can work with that," Amy placed a hand on the little girls chest and closed her eyes. "You'll help me get what I need." A small flash went off and Anais' eyes rolled back. "I'll release the darkness within you. You will answer to me, as we destroy the blue hedgehog...then we move on to Scourge."

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Sonic dashed through a clearing in the forest, when he came to a stop kicking a tree as hard as he could.

_'Why couldn't I just be the one shit happens to!'_ He thought angrily as he dropped to the ground with a loud growl. He slumped towards the tree, his forehead resting on the hard bark.

He felt a breeze roll in, and with it came a familiar scent of roses and lavender. He closed his eyes inhaling as a few stray tears slipped down his face. _'Amy...Anais...'_

He heard his communicator go off, but ignored it figuring it wasn't worth his time. It stopped it's alarm and he gave a sigh.

"Sonic!" He jumped at the sound of his voice. He looked around.

"Tails?" He was extremely confused.

"I hacked your communicator, just listen," Tails said pleadingly. "I got a short distress signal from Eggman, we're going to check it out...if you feel up to it try and come as well."

The transmission cut out then._ 'I don't know why I'd help him...he's the reason Amy was possessed.'_ Sonic thought darkly. "I could just take my time...maybe he won't make it." He muttered to himself. He didn't notice the small sheen of dark energy around him.

He stood up from the ground, just as he felt a shimmer. He spun around at the odd sensation, only to be punched in the jaw which flung him back. He hit a tree about ten feet from where he was.

There he saw a dark hedgehog, and at first he thought it was Shadow, but he realized he was missing Shadow's customary red streaks. Sonic immediately went on the offensive, and dashed back throwing his fist towards the other hedgehog.

But the black hedgehog dodged while laughing. "So pathetic, and they call you their hero?"

"Who are you?" Sonic asked as he threw a punch to the enemy's face, which he caught with one hand. The force of the block sent pain down Sonic's arm, it felt like it was splintering. _'How the hell is this guy so strong!?__'_

"Your end," the hedgehog said darkly as he kicked Sonic in the stomach sending him into a rock which knocked the cobalt hedgehog out cold.

He looked down at the pathetic creature. "Maybe you can harm that bastard for me...I have something that may help, considering you weren't artificially created." He pulled out a dagger. He stabbed Sonic in the side. "Don't fight it, let it consume you." He chuckled. "I hear this hurts in time, but alas I have no power over you." He vanished not long after, fully intending on observing everything.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Tails landed the tornado onto the ground. Everyone stared in horror at the destruction of Eggman's base.

"Holy hell, did Sonic..." Knuckles began his eyes wide.

"No it couldn't have been..." Tails said unsure.

There was a small flash and Shadow appeared. "What happened?" He asked surprised as he surveyed the damage.

"We don't know." Rouge stated.

"Could it have been-"

"No not even Faker would be able to cause this much damage," Shadow replied shaking his head.

"Then who?" Tails asked scared to know who it was, just from the amount and type of damage to the facility.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I have a slight idea." Shadow said his eyes narrowed. "But if I'm correct...we're all in a lot of danger."

"What kind of danger?" Cream asked timidly.

"The kind that could get us all killed," Shadow said.

"Chao Chao!" The whole group turned to see Cheese had come out of the Tornado.

"Something's coming?" Cream asked her voice shaky. "Something big." Cheese then took off in a random direction. "Cheese!" Cream took off after him.

"Cream-" Tails said, when he heard a noise from behind him.

"Help..." Was heard faintly. The rest of the group turned at the familiar voice. Eggman came staggering up to the holding his arm and sporting a rather big gash on his head.

"What happened to you?" Knuckles asked bluntly.

"A-A black hedgehog...he took down Metal...so quickly..." He rambled unable to make a coherent sentence.

"Took down Metal...as in Metal Sonic?" Rouge felt her heart jump into her throat at that. "But that was almost too difficult for Sonic and Shadow."

"This isn't good," Shadow muttered to himself.

"Tails!" They heard Cream's scream. Tails, Knuckles and Shadow took off in the direction she ran off in. Rouge stayed behind to tend to Dr. Eggman.

As they got closer they heard a rumble above them, and the sky darkened. Tails was wearing a satchel that held the Chaos emeralds. It began to lift of it's own accord. Suddenly all six he still possessed flew out, followed by Shadow's one to form a circle as six bolts of lightening hit the ground in front of Cream knocking her back into a tree.

Tails ran over to her to make sure she was alright.

A blue sphere of energy appeared in the center of the emeralds, and a gray dust swirled around it. Then the dust started to take on a form, with the center glowing bright blue. Once it finished taking form it seemed to be in the shape of a fox. They could see blue veins glowing throughout it's body, and it's eyes glowed dangerously.

"Wh-What is that?" Cream stuttered in fear as Tails pushed her behind him.

"Do not fear," a familiar voice said, his voice was deep and menacing sounding. "I come to help."

"Why didn't you do this before?" Shadow demanded angrily.

"I could not just summon myself into this form so easily." Orion said his voice sad. "It takes more energy than just my normal form."

"But it could have helped Amy when she needed it," Shadow said.

"I know that," Orion said his voice turning slightly angry. "If I could have then, do not think I wouldn't have hesitated to kill that bastard."

"May I ask why you're so passionate?" Rouge questioned quietly. She too was slightly angry that he had not attempted this earlier.

"Because Amy is like the daughter I always wanted," Orion explained sadly. "And she is in danger...if not from the one who took her, then herself."

"I don't understand," Tails said confused. "Has something bad happened to Amy?"

"There has been a ripple effect in the spirit world," Orion explained. "Something dark has entered this world."

"Dark Gaia?" Knuckle asked hoping it wasn't that again.

"No," Orion shook his head. "For some reason, it feels much darker."

"Darker than Dark Gaia?" Cream asked fearfully.

Just then Sonic appeared, but there was something different about him and it was palpable. If one looked close enough they would notice the change in his eyes, the pupil looked as if it were glass that had a crack in it. There was also a light sheen of dark energy surrounding him. He scowled at the new figure.

"You...you could do this all along?" He growled out. Orion nodded, but this only made him angrier. "Then you could have saved her!"

"I could not..."

"I don't want any excuses!" Sonic yelled rushing towards the figure. "It's all your fault she's gone!" He threw a punch but Orion dodged.

"You mustn't touch me," he said avoiding all of Sonic's attacks.

* * *

**AN: I know it's been an agonizingly long wait for some, and I apologize for that. I hope to get the next chapter out sooner, but I make no promises. I am under some writers block and I'm trying to get back into my flow. **


	9. Chapter 8: A Labor of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plotline. Alan/Orion, Sarah, Harrison and Project Odin belong to TheIrOnFORGE. All other characters belong to Sega. **

**Chapter 8  
**

Anais opened her eyes and blinked, while Amy smirked down at her.

"A little disorienting isn't it?" Amy asked the now violet hedgehog. She was also bigger than before, she looked about five now. She stared up at Amy with the same eyes as her own, except there was one difference, one of her eyes looked cracked. "Hmm, I wonder how that happened," she placed a hand on Anais' cheek to angle her face more up.

"What is it?" Anais asked.

"Your left eye looks cracked." Amy replied letting go of her face. "I know it was supposed to be 'her' instinct to find Sonic...but maybe you still have that ability."

Anais closed her eyes, she realized she could hear a soft whimper which confused her. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Amy asked looking around.

"I hear whimpering..." She realized the sound was inside her head.

"I don't hear anything," Amy said impatiently. "We need to get moving."

"Where?" Anais asked.

"Well first I need to find a place to get a new outfit," Amy said in disgust looking down at the dingy red dress she wore. "This is awful."

Anais then looked down at herself and wrinkled her nose as well. She was wearing a pink frilly blouse and blue skirt. "Too girlie."

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

_Anais woke up to the darkness, she sat up and rubbed her head. She tried to call out but realized she couldn't speak. 'Whats going on!'_

_She looked around but she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. 'Where am I?'_

_"Do not fear child, you are safe." A voice said. It sounded like it was coming from every where around her._

_'I wonder who that is,' she thought as she huddled herself into a ball._

_"I am here to help," the voice said. "You have the power to regain control of your body...albeit shortly, but enough to call for your guide."_

_'My guide?' She wondered confused, her mind immediately went to Harrison._

_"Yes, it was I who sent him to watch over you." The voice confirmed. "This is not meant for you."_

_'You know who I am?' A small speck of light appeared before her. The suddenly it was as if it raced towards her and it looked like it was a picture frame. In it was a blurry couple, blue and pink. 'I had dreams of them...who are they?'_

_"They are your parents," the voice confirmed. "But I cannot reveal their identities, that is up to you to remember."_

_She then noticed a spot of lavender in the pink figures arms. 'How can I remember something from when I was so small?'_

_"Just try," was all the voice replied. And then it was silent again as tears began to slide down her cheeks._

_'I have to get back...I have to know,' she sniffled and buried her face into her knees._

_The she gasped as it hit her._

**_"She's so beautiful...b-but I thought..." She heard her mother say, in a voice that was slightly familiar._**

**_"I don't know." She heard her father reply._**

**_She opened her eye and stared up at her parents and smiled brightly._**

**_"She's so advanced." Her mother gasped. Anais was startled to see a lighter version of Amy._**

**_"Well we figured she wouldn't be a normal baby." Her father replied. "What do you think we should name her?"_**

**_"I like...Anais." She looked from one to the other, memorizing their faces. "She's absolutely perfect."_**

_'What was that?'_

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

"Sonic you need to calm down!" Tails yelled as he watched helplessly while his older brother tried to attack their friend.

Sonic didn't hear anything any of them said. When Orion talked it just seemed to make him angrier so he was staying silent so far, hoping the hero would tire and quit.

"Bastard! It's your fault they're gone!" Sonic screamed, this time his voice held a hint of agony in it. "You could have saved them...you could have..." He swung one last punch at the ash ghost, but this time at the hint of agony Orion was too stunned to dodge and felt Sonic's fist connect with his chest.

"No," he said softly as he felt the transfer, some ash falling off his body. He felt pain for the first time since he died. He noticed the subtle glow on Sonic's body.

No one else noticed anything different. Shadow approached the enraged hedgehog.

"Shadow don't..." He was too late as Shadow landed a punch across Sonic's jaw.

"Wretch!" He yelled as he sped over to Sonic landing a kick to the blue speedsters stomach. "You think Amy would be glad to see you like this!"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!" Rouge screamed at her partner.

"Stay out of it," Knuckles told her softly. "It's his business."

"I just..."

Shadow was flung back then, he hit the ground hard. The force knocked the air from his lungs painfully. Sonic was on top of him in the next instant.

"How dare you even speak her name," Sonic growled taking Shadow's head into his hands. "Why are you so interested in helping her any way?" Shadow felt him begin putting pressure into the hold.

"Because she's important to more than just you!" Shadow yelled trying to break Sonic's grip.

"I get it now!" Sonic said giving a hysterical laugh. "You love her! You love my Amy!" His gaze was murderous, but he had a crazy smile on his lips. He squeezed tighter laughing the entire time.

"Sonic STOP!" A little voice screamed as Shadow began to writhe in pain. He felt a presence behind him and lashed out. He let go of Shadow and flung his arms out knocking the little rabbit back into a large tree.

There was a loud crack when she hit, and she fell limply to the ground.

"Cream!" Tails screamed in fear as he ran over to her.

"Oh my god!" Rouge hurried over as well, but a few feet away from Knuckles she swayed dangerously. The red echidna hurried over and caught her.

"You ok?"

No one noticed the horrified look on Sonic's face as he backed away from them. Only Orion noticed but he couldn't go after him, it was too dangerous. Shadow sat up as Sonic turned tail and ran as fast as he could away from the scene.

"I-Is she ok?" Rouge asked a little breathlessly.

"She's breathing," Tails sniffed. "But just barely we have to get her to a hospital."

Shadow limped over holding his head and ribs. He held out his chaos emerald. "I'll take her, it'll be faster."

"Are you sure you're all right enough to do it?" Rouge asked, even though her head still swayed slightly.

Tails gave a short nod. "I can." Shadow picked the small girl up gingerly, to keep her stable. "Chaos Control!" And they were gone.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm fine now." Rouge assured him. "Do you think he would have done it?" She turned to Tails who she was directing the question to.

"I-I don't know," he said so sadly it broke her heart.

"That wasn't Sonic," she assured the little fox. "Something is seriously wrong."

"We should go," Tails said softly nodding in the direction of his plane.

"We've gotta do something about Eggman too." Knuckles said remembering the roughed up doctor.

"Right." They trio began to head back towards the ruined base.

When they reached the base they noticed the doctor was no where in sight.

"Where'd he go?" Rouge wondered aloud.

"He must have taken off, knowing it's not safe here." Tails said as he climbed into the cockpit. Rouge shrugged and followed into the back seat. Knuckles stood on the wing near Rouge, still worrying about her.

They flew back towards the city, so they could find out Cream's condition.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Orion followed at a slower pace, then stopped. He knew they were all angry with him, if it didn't take so much energy to take this form he would have much earlier.

"You did what you could," he turned and saw Sarah smiling at him sadly. He then noticed in the middle of her chest there was a large black mark.

"What happened?" He asked worried as he hurried over to her.

"We're more connected then we thought," she said placing her hand over her heart. "Do not worry, it won't kill me."

"Of course it won't kill you," Orion said dryly. "It could do much worse."

"I am a guardian," Sarah replied dismissively. "I don't think he'd let anything happen to me."

"Still," Orion said softly. "I'll be more careful."

"He's being influenced." She said bluntly.

"I know," Orion sighed. "But I can't get close to him, what ever it is I cannot touch him."

"It's a very dark influence." Sarah said looking off in the direction Sonic had run. "But I cannot reach him or Amy...I fear they're under the same influence."

"I'll try to get them to help." He said caressing her face.

"You're so warm," she said absently. "I love you, be safe."

"I will," he took off after that.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Harrison wandered through the woods trying his best to sense his father. He'd known it wouldn't be easy while he was in this form, but he didn't think it would be this hard.

_'Maybe if I release my protection bubble.'_ He thought as he concentrated on wanting to be found .

What he didn't expect was to be found by his mother first.

"Harrison...where have you been?" Sarah demanded as she enveloped him in her arms.

"I was watching over Anais...I was the only one who could, that's what he said anyway." Harrison explained. "But I need to talk to dad."

"Whatever for?" She asked surprised.

He felt a powerful presence then, and it unnerved him.

"Do you feel that?" Harrison asked with a shiver.

"That would be your father," Sarah said. "His presence for this form is strange." She added thoughtfully.

"I have to get over to him...I have to warn him," he shimmered out. Sarah gave a sigh at the thought of both her boys out there in danger, then she too disappeared.

Harrison found his father, he was standing there as if deciding where to go next. He took in the appearance of the superior ash ghost form, and was impressed that his father was able to summon that much energy.

"Dad?" Orion spun around his glowing blue eyes wide.

"Harrison...what happened?" He asked in his deeper voice.

"I was appointed Anais' guardian, I had to make sure no one could sense me," Harrison replied. "That's what I've come to tell you...Amy has been corrupted by a hedgehog named Scourge...and something has happened to Anais," he sighed unsure. "I haven't sense her in a bit, and she hasn't even tried to call for me."

"You think something has happened to her?" Orion asked.

"Well I could sense her until just a couple hours ago," Harrison replied biting his lower lip worriedly.

"What exactly has happened to Amy?" Orion asked his voice full of concern.

"She's evil...like her presence alone if terrifying." Harrison shuddered. "I don't like that she's alone with Anais."

"I do not think even an evil Amy could bring herself to harm her own child," Orion assured him. "Some sort of instinct should still be there."

"But still," Harrison said fidgeting slightly looking around. Then he felt a wave of dread over come him. "I have to go!" He vanished before Orion could object.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Anais looked down at her new outfit and nodded her head. "Much better," she smiled at Amy. Her outfit was a dark red tank top with black arm warmers, black shorts and black boots with dark red laces.

Amy now wore a black corset with dark purple laces, a dark purple mini skirt, black heeled boots and dark purple fingerless gloves.

"Much better," Amy sighed stretching. "Do you have an idea on which way to head?"

Anais closed her eyes. "Hmm weird...it keeps changing."

"What do you mean it keeps changing?" Amy asked.

"Well it's like a tracking signal in my brain...but it keeps jumping all over the place." She scrunched her brows up in frustration. "I can't get a solid lock on him."

"You've gotta try harder," Amy said shortly.

"I'm trying it's not the easiest thing to do." Anais snapped glaring at the older girl.

"Hmmm...what do we have here?" A dark voice said. "Two defenseless little damsels," the voice said. "No I can smell it, you have His DNA."

Anais and Amy swung around looking for the owner of the voice. Anais saw the black hedgehog before Amy did, but it was too late to say anything as he swung his leg down on top of Amy. She dove to the side at the last second his foot grazing her side making her scream out in surprised pain. She staggered over to the side away from him.

"Anais get away..." She coughed and a bit of blood came up.

"Hmmm it seems you're under the influence as well." The dark hedgehog said smirking at Amy. "I think I'll just take her...see if you can find me."

Anais' eyes widened in fear as he grabbed her arm. "No what are..." Her eyes flashed for a second and she screamed. "HARRISON!"

There was a ripple and the spirit appeared surprising both Amy and the black hedgehog.

Harrison ran at the black hedgehog and knocked him back a little, in the process he made Anais topple over as well.

"Don't touch her," Harrison growled.

"How did you..." Anais glanced up at him in awe.

"I don't know...I just knew you needed me." Harrison replied.

He was cut short as the black hedgehog jumped up and fired a chaos spear at him, it pierced his stomach just below his heart. His eyes widened as his shirt became soaked in blood.

"Harrison no!" Anais said as he fell to his knees. "Please you have to help...mom..." She was jerked backwards by the bigger hedgehog. Amy's eyes widened at the declaration from the little girl.

"I'll be leaving now," he said spitefully. "Before any other surprises show up." And he vanished.

Amy walked over to Harrison who remained on his knees eyes wide.

"I don't know who you are," she said harshly. "But you're going to help me."

"I..." His eyes rolled back and he fell over.

"Oh for the love of..." Amy knelt next to him and lifted him up.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

_Sarah saw the ripple when Harrison arrived to Anais, but he felt unreachable when he did. The to her shock she felt a pain erupt right below her heart._

_"No," she whispered as she fell to her knees clutching her chest. She then hit the floor with a thud, her eyes closed. The last thought through her mind was, 'Alan...'_

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Tails looked down at Cream's still figure, he gave a sigh.

"Hey they said she's gonna be fine," Rouge said softly. "Just a couple cracked ribs and they didn't splinter off or anything."

"I know," he said slowly. "But of I had just insisted on her not going, she wouldn't be here now."

"Miles honey," he looked up at the soft voice his eyes watery. "You and I both know she would have snuck out anyway." Vanilla smiled at him so genuinely it made him feel even guiltier that such a sweet person forgave him for letting him get her daughter hurt.

There was a sharp gasp and Cream's eyes snapped open. When she attempted to sit up Tails and Rouge restrained her.

"Hey now," Rouge said gently. "You got hurt pretty good."

"But...but Sonic..." She whimpered as the pain hit her. "He n-needs us."

"What?" Tails asked confused, and a little angry that she wanted to help the one who hurt her. "He's the reason you're here."

Cream looked up at him sadly, seeing that he was so angry with his brother. "Oh Tails," she said softly taking one of his hands in her own. "I know he did...but something is seriously wrong with him...he really isn't himself."

"He has been pretty angry lately," Rouge said.

"So you're just going to abandon him?" Cream asked shocked and angry. "After all the years of friendship one slip and you're done with him?"

"Cream he almost killed..." The look Cream gave him shut him up almost instantly.

"Cream dear," she looked over to her mother. "What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know exactly," Cream said softly. "But he didn't seem in his own mind."

"What could have happened then?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know exactly but you have to find him and convince him to come back." Cream said determined. "Maybe once he's calm enough he'll be better."

"But there's no guarantee he won't flip out again." Tails tried desperately.

"No there is no guarantee," Cream agreed. "But you know if the roles were reversed Sonic wouldn't even hesitate to help." That seemed to finally hit home with the small fox. "You know that isn't how he normally acts, even if he hated Shadow he would never kill him."

"We'll go find him," Tails said standing up. Rouge stood as well with a nod. "You stay here and rest."

"Ok I'll see you when you get back." She smiled at her friends as they left the room.

"I'm proud of you sweetie." Vanilla beamed at her daughter.

"Well a friend is in need." Cream replied with a smile. "And he would be there for us."

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Amy made it into a secluded section of the forest, and set the unconscious boy down against a tree. She nudged his shoulder. "Hey are you still alive?" She poked him harder on the shoulder, but still no results. She sighed. "Hate to do this but," she stuck her hand against the wound and closed her eyes. A dull black glow surrounded it and it began to close.

She stopped when she heard his gasp loudly, then he choked a bit as he gulped down the air. "Did you save me?" He asked surprised.

"You can sense her can't you?" Amy asked ignoring his question.

"Who Anais?" He asked confused.

"Who the hell else would I mean?" Amy asked harshly. "Didn't you hear what she called me?" He shook his head. "She called me mom...and a part of me believes it."

'Dad was right.' Harrison thought as he gave a tiny smile.

"What are you smirking at fool?" She snapped repulsed by the look he gave her.

"Nothing," he shook his head. He stood up quickly, only to double over.

"You shouldn't move to fast yet," she said rising to her feet. "I couldn't completely heal you."

"Why not?" He asked out of breath.

"You have too much pure energy in you." She waved her hand dismissively. "Do you sense her?"

"Just barely," Harrison said holding his ribs. "I think since I'm physical now...it's gonna be harder."

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

"How do you know where to find him?" Knuckle asked as Tails landed his plane near a large field.

"He still has his communicator." Tails explained. "It has a tracker in it."

"Does everyone's have one?" Rouge asked curiously.

"No," Tails shook his head. "I had to put one in Sonic's because he's all over the place."

"Oh." She nodded understandingly. _'It was foolish to think she would even have taken it in the first place.'_

"Hey are you completely certain you're fine enough to be coming with us?" Knuckles asked worried.

"Would you stop worrying?" She said rolling her eyes at his over protectiveness. "I feel completely fine."

"I won't." Knuckles said shaking his head. "As long as I love you, I will always worry." Rouge blushed as he said that so openly, with Tails with them.

"Let's go." Tails said climbing out of the cockpit, trying to hide his smirk from Rouge.

They were only walking for maybe ten minutes when they heard a loud yell, then a crashing.

"Sounds like he's just up ahead." Knuckles said as another crash was heard.

Tails clicked some buttons on his communicator. "Just sent our coordinates to Shadow.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Rouge asked feeling a bit sick, thinking about the last time the two were near each other.

"Yeah he's and Knuckles can subdue him if we need to." A flash appeared and Shadow was standing near them.

"Let's get this over with." Shadow said bluntly a scowl on his face. They walked in the direction of the yells and crashing.

They found Sonic kicking trees, a few of them were on the ground. They were pretty impressive in size.

"Sonic?" Tails asked unsure.

The cobalt hedgehog froze in his movements. He turned his head slightly and Tails could see that his eyes were red. "You should go away."

"Sonic we want to help you," Rouge said trying to soothe him. "But you have to let us."

"No...I hurt Cream...I..." He held his head as he let out a scream again.

"Pathetic." Shadow muttered.

"What was that?" Sonic asked advancing on the black hedgehog who immediately took a defensive stance. Tails immediately stepped between the two rivals.

"Stop," he said glaring at both hedgehogs. He turned to stare at Sonic, his gaze turning hurt and angry. He walked closer to his brother slowly. When he was close enough he noticed a strange difference with Sonic's eyes. "What happened?

"I don't know," Sonic said backing away from Tails in case he lost it again. "I fought this strange hedgehog...but he knocked me out."

"So you lost?" Shadow scoffed.

"He was way too strong," Sonic said glaring at Shadow. "Like crazy powerful."

"We need you to come back with us." Rouge said. Sonic stared at her wide eyed, as if she were crazy.

"I can't...what if I lose control again?" He asked shaking his head. "What if the next time I do...I kill someone?"

"We won't let that happen." Tails said sternly. "And don't worry about Cream, she already forgave you."

"She's the reason we're here." Rouge said.

"We have to find the person who attacked you," Tails said. "Maybe he can tell us how to get you better."

"If you think you know what you're doing?" Sonic said with a shrug.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx  


_Sarah woke up with a loud gasp, she sat up and looked around. She looked completely different, her fur was a deeper red and her eyes had turned black. She was surrounded by a deep black aura. She stood up and walked around, when she thought of Alan. He was always with the other people he met, he didn't care about her. _

_'I'll show him.' She thought as she disappeared from the spirit realm._

* * *

**AN: Well I hope that everyone likes it! Until next time. :)  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Imperium Firmatum

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the plot. Alan/Orion, Sarah, Harrison and Project Odin belong to TheIrOnFORGE. All other characters belong to Sega. **

**Chapter 9**

Orion had just moved a little south from where he met up with Harrison when he felt a muted pain in his chest it gave him an extremely bad feeling. It made him worried, because he knew it wasn't from Sarah. He lifted on the winds and hurried to the place he felt it happen.

When he got there, no one was around but what worried him most was that there was a puddle of blood which started a trail going to the west. He didn't know who it belonged to, but he was certain that it was someone whom he knew. The amount of it made him scared that whoever was hurt was in danger of dying.

"Maybe that pain is connected to what happened," he mumbled to himself trying to keep his rational side in check. There was a small speck of fear growing in his chest that this was going to lead to something terrible.

He followed the trail for a bit when he came across what appeared to be a farm house. He looked around and noticed there wasn't another building for miles. Then he heard voices which made him curious, so he walked over to a window making sure to stay out of view.

"Man that was too easy!" He heard a male voice laugh. "I mean her famous 'will' was so strong." He seemed to be mocking someone as he gave a shout of laughter. "I hope after she kills him that it brings her back so she can live with what she's done...not that it'll be very long."

"Scourge," a female voice said slightly exasperated. "Do you possibly think this plan could backfire at all...I mean..."

"Fi, there's no way, this could backfire." The one called Scourge laughed.

"But you never took into consideration that she could break free," Fi said sternly. "Or that Sonic could show up randomly at our doorstep at any time." She gave a heavy sigh. "You never consider the consequences of what you do. What if this time jail time is the least of your worries?" Her voice sounded a little thick at the end, making it sound like she were about to cry.

"Would you relax?" He said his voice turning a bit huskier. "I've thought this through. There is no way she can break free from my control...if she does she'll go crazy until she dies, if it doesn't kill her sooner."

Orion had gathered they were talking about Sonic and Amy now. So he was the one who took Amy, and also Anais which drove Amy to her darkest place.

His blue eyes seemed to glow brighter with his anger, as he turned and moved out of sight from the house. "They have to know." He closed his eyes and sent out an illusion knowing it would catch Sonic's attention.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

Today Angel island was quiet and peaceful, nothing was disturbed. The flickies were singing.

Suddenly there was a dark shimmer and a figure appeared. She looked around hoping to find a trace of what she was looking for.

She noticed the still ruined memorial and smirked as she walked over to it. "Hmm, seems I'm not the only one." She looked down and noticed the fractured stone cross and scoffed.

"Hello there," a smooth sounding male voice said, it startled her because she thought she was alone. "Over here." She spun left and saw a dark green ball of flame hovering in front of her.

"Who're you?" She asked.

"You could say we're 'family'." His smooth voice seemed to memorize her. "You know he's done terrible things, after all he just let you and your unborn child die."

"It's true," she nodded agreeing with the voice. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Because I require your help," he said.

"I don't even know you," she scoffed. "Why would you require my help?"

"Because only a spirit guardian can release me." He said temptingly.

"And what happens if I do release you?"

"I can help you get what you desire, your revenge." He said airily. "After all he's replaced you with the little hedgehog girl, and they want you gone."

"He does spend more time with her then me," she scowled darkly. "How do I release you?"

"Yes," he said satisfied. "You must call my name. You must also give some of your energy to me."

"But I don't know your name," she said confused.

"I am not allowed to speak it," he sighed heavily. "You must think back to your training with Him, he has mentioned me before."

Sarah closed her eyes, and thought back to the first few weeks of training.

_'He is an ancient evil man, he used to have a family of his own quite like yours. He was driven to insanity by the power of greed and ambition. His name was Samuel...'_

She concentrated hard, her hands held out to the flame. "Samuel..." A light blueish aura seeped from her hands towards him.

When she opened her eyes she saw a figure. His face was hidden under cloths all she could see of his face was his piercing red eyes. He wore dark robes that showed one skeletal arm. "Thank you," he said before disappearing with a short dark chuckle.

She sighed after he disappeared._ 'Go to the abandoned facility you will find them there soon.'_

"Well that was helpful," she said sarcastically.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

_Amy woke back into the darkness, her head hurt and her stomach did too. She looked around and knew she was still stuck, she placed her hand on her stomach hoping to ease some of the pain she was feeling when she felt a wetness. She gasped at the warm sensation, she knew without seeing that it was blood._

_"What's going on?" She whispered to herself confused, hoping her body wasn't sustaining damage while she was trapped here, weak and powerless._

_"You have never been weak little Rose," the now familiar voice said softly. There was a flash of light and the whole area lightened up enough where she could see, and he stood before her again._

_"I-I know you," she said shocked when she saw the faceless man who sent her back all that time ago._

_"Yes," he nodded. "I'm quite certain everyone knows me...they refer to me as Him, or to the humans I am God."_

_"Why am I stuck here?" She asked._

_"Because when Scourge stabbed you it was with an ancient relic belonging to Dark Gaia and it released the darkness ready within you from losing your daughter."_

_"If I'd only been stronger I could've gotten away." She said harshly. "But all I ever seem to be is weak...a burden to the others."_

_"If that were true," the faceless man said. "Why would they be desperately searching for you?" He waved his hand and a mirror appeared. "Your Sonic has been driven near to insanity...although he's in much the same predicament as you, only he's in a little more control._

_"The relic used on you is a twin, and must be used by a natural creation. And you have never been a burden, the strength you wish for has been there since birth. You are much stronger than even Sonic realizes."_

_"He thinks I'm strong?" Amy asked skeptical._

_"Since he first met you," he said nodding. "It's what drew him in, why he fell in love with you."_

_Amy blushed when he said that, then felt so horrible for being such a useless lump after Anais went missing._

_"Your daughter has been kidnapped again," the faceless man said causing her head to snap in his direction. "The captor intends on using her energy."_

_"Why does it seem like everything bad that can happen, happens to me or someone I love." Amy said angry._

_"Because it was meant to happen," the faceless man replied cryptically. "You and your friends and family are meant to keep the world free from evil taking over."_

_"But why me?" She asked desperately. "Why the weakest one? The one who always ends up kidnapped or lately evil?!" She was beginning to sound hysterical._

_"As I said before you are now weak Amy," he chided. "You'll see soon enough how strong you truly are."_

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

They group were heading back to the Tornado, with Sonic lagging I in the back hoping there might be a chance that he could sneak off so he wouldn't hurt anyone else. That's when he heard it, the sound the made his heart leap into his throat. It was a simple giggle, but one he knew by heart.

He spun around and looked in every direction until he saw it, a flash of pink in the trees. "Amy?" He asked in disbelief.

He took off after her, hoping to catch her and finally have her back.

Rouge heard Sonic's exclamation, and turned just in time to see him dart off. She stopped moving causing the others to notice.

"What's wrong, feeling all right?" Knuckles asked worried.

"I feel fine," Rouge replied. "But Sonic just took off, after saying Amy's name."

"We should follow him," Shadow said. "Make sure he doesn't hurt anyone or himself."

They all nodded and took off after him. They caught up because he wasn't going at his normal speeds.

"Sonic what are you chasing?" Tails yelled after his brother.

"Can't you see her?" He yelled, his voice held a small hint of happiness.

"We don't see anyone." Knuckles said sadly. "Sonic are you sure you're not just imagining..."

"I'm not imagining anything!" Sonic yelled speeding up slightly. "Please wait!" He begged.

Then Rouge heard a soft sound that made her heart skip a beat. It was Amy's laugh, but it couldn't be.

"I-I heard it," she whispered tears filling her eyes. Then for the first time in what felt like years she flew, so she could catch up to Sonic. "I believe you."

Sonic flashed her a grateful look. The three behind then looked at each other like their two friends were losing it.

Tails then turned to Shadow, seeing that the others were far enough away that he could ask the question that was plaguing his mind since he heard Sonic say it earlier when he went crazy.

"Hey Shadow, I've been wondering," Tails started slowly unsure how the dark hedgehog would react.

"What is it?" Shadow asked not looking at Tails but showing he was listening.

"Is it true?" Tails asked. "I mean what Sonic said...back there."

"What he said?" Shadow asked confused, then the moment in question popped into his mind. 'I get it now...you love her!' He thought about it for a bit. "I'm not sure I can answer that."

"What does that mean?" Tails asked confused.

"I means I need to think before I give you an answer, if I do give one." Shadow answered speeding up to avoid further questioning.

_'Please wait!' _Sonic thought desperately, feeling like he needed to catch her or it wouldn't be real.

When they finally broke through the dense trees about twenty minutes later, it was not Amy waiting for them but Orion.

"Where'd she go?" Sonic asked his voice dropping back to angry.

"I sent an illusion, because I knew you would definitely follow." Orion said apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"It was a trick?" Rouge asked dropping back to the ground her eyes watering.

"I have news for you though, that involves Amy." Orion said watching the spark of hope in all the eyes staring at him. "I know who took her and Anais, and I know what's happened to them until just recently."

"Tell us," Sonic demanded.

Orion sighed hoping that Sonic didn't go crazy again. "I don't know if you know of him, but he knows you and wants to destroy you...but I don't think it's a good-"

"What's his name?" Sonic interrupted tired with Orion's games.

"She said it was Scourge, as well as Harrison believed it was too."

Sonic looked absolutely livid. "That bastard had the nerve to take what's most important to me?" He growled and if you looked close enough, one eye seemed to crack a little more. He turned to Orion then. "You know where he is don't you."

"Sonic, you should calm-" Tails trailed off at the livid look he received from Sonic.

"Tell me where to find him." Sonic said deadly serious.

Orion looked to the others, and they all looked alarmed. "I-"

Sonic moved as close as he dared, knowing something was off with this form. "You've already put them in enough danger," he said his face so dark you'd think he turned evil. "Now tell me."

"There's a farm house about half a mile to the west of here," he sighed as Sonic took off in the direction he indicated.

"Let's go," Rouge said to the others. "Before he does something he regrets."

They nodded and followed.

xXThe Things We Left BehindXx

Anais felt so terrified, she was chained to a wall and could barely move. She looked around the dimly lit room, her eyes and head hurt.

"Well little one, you sure are strong," her captor said snarkily. "Why don't you just give in, your head will hurt less."

"I'll never give you what you want," she said fighting the drug he'd injected in her earlier.

"And you know what I want?" He asked amused.

"Yes," she said shaking her head despite the pain worsening as she did so. "What everyone is after...my energy."

"Very good," he said sarcastically. "It seems you've gotten a gift from being born to her. Your energy will serve a great purpose."

"What purpose?" She asked confused.

"Revenge." He stated simply.

"When my mother finds me, you'll be sorry you ever messed with us." Anais said angrily.

"Is that so?" He gave a roar of laughter. "You amuse me," his good natured look wiped off his face almost instantly. "But an abomination such as you will not be allowed to live, so give in."

"I'm not an abomination." She said but she was beginning to lose the battle, as her eyelids began to close slowly. "She will...find me..."

"More time is needed," he muttered to himself. He thought about it for a bit until he remembered. "Ah yes, the mech hidden in the artillery room." That was when she finally lost the battle, and her eyes closed.

xXThe Things We Leave BehindXx

The others followed behind Sonic at a reasonable distance, not wanting to set him off with how angry he seemed.

"I knew he was back," Shadow said quietly, his voice laced with guilt. "But I didn't think he was actually capable of this."

"If he had the chance he would kill Sonic himself." Rouge said darkly. She felt extremely dizzy and was trying to hide it from the others.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Knuckles asked scowling at the black hedgehog.

"Because with everything that happened, it slipped my mind." Shadow said glaring back.

"Convenient," Knuckles challenged.

"Guys we have to-" her dizziness became overwhelming then, and she swayed dangerously. Knuckles rushed over and caught her the second she started to topple over.

"Rouge are you ok?" All three males stopped, and they lost sight of Sonic.

"I'm just feeling dizzy," she replied holding her forehead as the wave passed. "I'll be fine...it was probably earlier when Sonic almost-I must still be feeling a little off from then."

"Well it's the fourth time I've seen you like this in the last couple days." Knuckles said adamantly. "I'm carrying you the rest of the way."

Rouge blushed brilliantly as she shook her head. "No, really I'll be fine to walk."

"Rouge no excuses," Knuckles said defiantly as he scooped her up with a surprised squeal.

"Knuckles put me dow-" she trailed off as another wave of dizziness washed over her.

Tails and Shadow watched the exchange. Tails smiled slightly at them.

"It's strange." Shadow muttered catching Tails' attention.

"What is?" He asked confused.

"She doesn't usually get sick from stuff like this." Shadow said surely. "That's what makes her such a great agent."

Tails thought it odd that Rouge was having these dizzy spells, and getting sick all the time. Then a thought occurred to him, but he wasn't sure.

"We have to catch up with Sonic!" Shadow said realizing the blue hedgehog had disappeared. The three men started moving as fast as they could, Shadow skated far ahead of the rest.

When they arrived at the farm house Orion mentioned they saw Sonic, who seemed to be warring with himself in whether to go in. Just before they reached him he broke down the door.

Inside with Sonic he glared at the couple standing shocked near the living room.

"How did..." The green hedgehog began nervously. He noticed something was off with the hero. His shock turned into smugness. "So you finally found me? Did you do her in?"

"Do who in?" Sonic asked confused, angry.

"The one I sent to destroy you." Scourge mocked. Fiona began to draw back in fear, she noticed Sonic's eyes because they were all she could see.

"What did you do with Amy and my daughter?" Sonic growled menacingly.

Scourge gave a laugh. "The little girl was easy." That shot through Sonic like a bolt of lightening. "As for Amy..." He didn't even want to hear what vile things Scourge had done to his Amy he lunged at the green hedgehog.

"Sonic wait!"

* * *

**AN: I hope everyone likes the chapter. I hope you enjoy this cliffy :) **


End file.
